ÁNGEL contra DEMONIO
by kevin561
Summary: cuando dos personas con los mismo principios se enfrentan causaran un caos
1. PROLOGO

hola

soy nuevo en esto de crear fanfiction pero espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

se me ocurrió esta historia después de darme cuenta que estas dos personas harán todo para protegen a su seres amados

* * *

Punto De Vista issei

\- Sueño de issei -

Se Puede Ver Una Pradera Verde Hasta Donde Llega la vista

-¿son? Dónde estoy no me parece familiarizado Este Lugar * Caminando por El Lugar *

Después de caminar por un rato encuentra a un joven que mira el cielo aparentar Tener la Misma edad que yo con el pelo de color azabache y Una ropa de ¿combate?

-¿quien Eres tu? Y Por Que estoy aquí

El joven deja de Mirar el cielo y le Dirige La Mirada al Castaño

¿? -tu Conoces a un "Tal Sirzechs"?

\- (¿Quien es Este sujeto y De Donde conoce al hermano de rías?) Si

¿? -dime Una donde esta AHORA!

-te hice Una PREGUNTA quien eres?

El sujeto aparecer no le gusto Mi Respuesta

¿? -si No me cuentas por las "buenas" * Poniendo Una mirada asesina *van hacer por las malas

El empieza un corre A Donde estoy yo a una Velocidad difícil de Creer el Desaparecer de mi vista Por un instante Aparece abajo mio con su puño en mi mentó

-Punto De Vista general-

Issei salio volando después de ESE golpe para aterrizar DESPUÉS UNOS metros Mas Lejos

\- * Cuanta fuerza Tiene Este sujeto* SI ESA ES Toda tu fuerza ESTO SERA muy Fácil (intenta invocar la boosted gear) Por Que No Aparece

¿? -Sekiryuutei a quien intentas llamas?

-COMO sabes eso?

¿? -basta De Juegos (desapareciendo Nuevamente)

-a donde esta? (Mirando al rededor)

El peli-negro Aparece al Frente de issei para Dale Una Combinación de golpes y patadas Que LOGRAN impactar y derribar al castaño

\- * quien mierda es este tipo y Por Que Soy Tan Débil Ahora *

¿? -voy A repetirlo por Ultima Vez un donde esta "Sirzechs"

-nunca te lo diré

Nuestro joven castaño intenta pararse Pero el peli-negro lo golpe mandándolo Nuevamente al suelo

¿? -si No me quieres Decir (subiéndose arriba del castaño) Voy A Tener que sacarlo por mi Cuenta (Acercando la mano a la Cabeza del castaño)

-espera! Que intentas hacerme (Intentando Escapar) Suéltame! Suéltame! Aaaaaaahhhh !

En Toda La pradera se pudieron escuchar los gritos del castaño Pidiendo ayuda

¿-? (Soltado El Cuerpo del castaño) ya tengo Lo Que Necesito

El sujeto empieza a Caminar Lentamente Hacia el horizonte Una despliega alas de ¿ángel? Tan blancas Como la nieve Misma emprende El vuelo Hacia el cielo Nuestro héroe logro ver ESO

\- * ES UN ÁNGEL Igual Que Irina Como Es Posible *

En la pradera se Hizo la un Silencio Absoluto Solamente se podía oír la Respiración agitada del OPPAI dragón Hasta Que se escucho UNA VOZ suave

¿? -ustedes Empezaron estoy Pero Nosotros lo acabaremos Ahora despierta y Dile A los tuyos Que iremos Por Ustedes

La pradera empezó una quemarse De Una forma rápida e instantánea del nuestro de Issei no podía Moverse por Alguna Razón se quedo quieto Mirando por Ultima Vez ESE hermoso paisaje La Primera de llama llego al cuerpo

-No, No, no hay todavía no puedo morir Tengo Que salir de aquí (intenta desesperada mente Ponerse de Pie)

Las llamas lo consumieron de pies a cabeza

\- - Habitación de issei

Todas están preocupas por ver una "issei" su Moverse y gritar del tanto lo intentan Despertar en reiteradas Ocasiones Pero nada

R- issei despierta (moviendo lo) solo es un sueño

I- (despierta Sudando) Que Paso unas Dónde estoy (Virando al rededor) ustedes chicas hijo

Issei empieza a llorar Todas se acercan y lo abrazándolo

Todas-Que Estabas soñando

Issei le Cuenta Todo Lo sucedido en El Sueño

R-Dices Que Pregunto por mi hermano? Y te venció fácilmente En un combate contra uno uno

I-Así es el Realmente era fuerte y lo mas misterioso Que No Pude Llamar a Ddraig

-CONTINUARA-

que les pareció la primera parte?

fue demasiada corta ?


	2. capitulo1 : días pacíficos

HOLA QUE TAL!

aquí esta el segundo capitulo (los capítulos continuaran en la ultima parte de cap anterior si hay un salto avisare)

cambien la forma de escribir espero que sea de su agrado

sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

\- **_DÍAS PACÍFICOS_** -

En ese momento la booster gear hace acto de presencia

Ddraig- socio alguien separo tu conciencia de tu cuerpo

Issei-como es eso posible ? Es un tipo de habilidad olvidada

Ddraig-socio no seas estúpido dicha habilidad no existe solo hay un tipo de habilidad relacionada pero esta muy limitada y su creador murio hace mucho tiempo atrás

En la habitación del castaño todos tenían la misma pregunta en su cabeza quien era ese tipo y que clases de habilidades posee y por que busca al actual maou

Akeno-pero tu nos dijiste que tenia alas de ángel? entonces deber ser de la facción del cielo irina as mismo a un ángel con esas características

Irina-MMMmmmm no no conozco a ninguno ángel así

Koneko-lo mejor seria ir a preguntarle directamente a michael*mientra salia de las sábanas*

Asia-tengo que decir algo *levantando la mano*

Rias-no tienes que levantar la mano asia pero que quieres decir ?

Asia-si no los damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde

Todos excepto asia miran el reloj y casi se les salen los ojos por ver que solo tienen 15 minutos para bañarse,vestirse y tomar desayuno en ese momento comenzó un caos todos corrieron al baño a darse una ducha rápida a donde issei aprovecho para tocar "accidentalmente" las opaai de cada una todos se separaron para vestirse

Issei-a donde deje mi uniforme *levantando todo lo del suelo lo que no era poco* mierdaaaa a donde estas

Ddraig-recuerda que lo dejaste en el primer cajón de tu mueble para que no se te olvidará *con una voz irritada* por que me toco este idiota

Issei ignorando lo ultimo fue al mueble y hay estaba su uniforme se vistió y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo se acerco a la mesa salo una tostada que estaba en un plato y se la fue comiendo en el camino al ir tan rápido choca con alguien

Issei-lo lamentooooo-lo gritaba mientras seguía corriendo

nuestro castaño tubo que esquivar un incontable numerosas personas ,autos , animales hasta por fin ver a lo lejos su destino

Issei-puedo verlo desde aquí están a punto de tocar tengo que ir mas rápido *corriendo con todas sus fuerza*

Se puede ver a sona parada en la entrada con algo en las manos y una mirada de enojo

Sona-ese es el peón de rias llega tarde(creo que tengo que enseñarle a no llegar tarde de nuevo ya es la octava este mes )

Sona le dio un "pequeño" castigo de forma adelanta congelando a donde iba a pisar issei a toda marcha

-perooooo que mierdaaaaa*mientras se caía de la forma mas dolorosa posible*

Ahora podemos ver a un issei siendo arrastrado a la enfermería por sona,saji y Tsubaki

Saji/Tsubaki-presidenta no crees que se le paso la mano*mientra le muestran a un issei inconsciente*

Sona-no tiene que aprender a llegar a la hora *mientras se acomoda los lentes*

Saji/ Tsubaki con una gota en la cabeza por ver como su rey es muy estricta por las normas de la academia

Issei paso las primeras horas en la enfermería acostado y vendado en la zona de la cabeza

-sueño de issei-

-nuevamente en la pradera(por que aparezco aquí)*parándose y caminando sin un rumbo*

El joven peón camino por horas sin poder llegar a ninguna parte

-es como si no tuviera un fin

¿?-AYUDAAAAA POR FAVOR SABEN ME NO QUIERO MORIR

-que fue eso*dirigiéndose a donde se genero el ruido*

Se puede ver un pueblo que esta siendo devorado por las llamas familias gritaban por ayuda niños que ven como sus familia mueren por las llamas

-que paso aquí*en un shock por la grotesca escena al frente suyo *tengo que ir(por que mi cuerpo no reacciona)tengo que ir no puedo dejar que muera gente inocente*intenta moverse desesperadamente*

El pueblo quedo reducido a cenizas el castaño no pudo moverse viendo todo en primera fila sin saber por que cuando pudo recuperar su movilidad simplemente callo de rodillas

-*caminando hacia lo que queda del pueblo*el empezó a ver cuerpos quemados de niños,adolescente,adulto y abuelo el fuego no tubo piedad con nadien

Issei no paro de caminar en señales de vida que era poco probable -a...yu...da...me hasta que escucho algo el corrió hasta la persona pudo verla era un niño estaba bajo un pilar

-ya voy aguanta un pocos mas

Se estaba acercando lo suficiente hasta que sintió que el también perdía la fuerza cayendo al frente del niño- por favor Ayúdame no quiero morir*mientras lloraba*el intentaba estirar su mano para ayudarlo estaban a pocos centímetros hasta que...

-Enfermería-

Asia- issei-san despierta (moviendolo)vamos despierta

Issei se despierta en su mejilla caen unas lagrimas- no pude... NO PUDE HACER NADA

Asia se acerco a el y lo abrazo como cuando una madre abraza a su hijo esta teniendo una pesadilla

Issei-por favor no le digas a rias sobre esto esta bien ?

Asia solo se quedo abrazando a issei-de acuerdo yo no le diré nada pero vas a tener que decirle tu...

Issei-*secándose las lagrimas*no están fácil asia pero creo que me intentan decir algo por medio de mis sueños

Asia-pero eso es... una rias muy apurada entra a la enfermería solo para acercarse a su peón

Rias-*abrazándolo* que te paso issei escuche que tuviste un pequeño accidente

Issei-si solo fue un pequeño accidente *mientra corresponde el abrazo* (tengo que decírselo pero solo me veres mas débil)

una celosa Asia-buchou ya tocaron tenemos que volver

Rias-claro asia *besa a issei*adiós issei

Asia- no voy a perder contra buchou*acercándose a issei para besadlo de una forma inocente y pura*

issei(vaya asia cada vez esta mas atrevida...)

la puerta de la enfermería se abre y dos personas totalmente rojas salen de ella para dirigirse a su sala de clases

* * *

que les pareció este capitulo?

esta vez lo hice un poquito mas largo que la ultima vez

si me equivoque en una parte o no le agrado la forma actual díganme por favor para poder mejorar

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	3. capitulo 2 : el sufrimiento de ellas

HOLA !

les traigo el el segundo capitulo de esta historia :·3

tengo que aclarar algo : () pensamientos de personajes, *acercarse*acciones,[]comentarios míos, compañero voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya)_ voces desconocidas.

hasta yo mismo me pregunto por que los pongo ahora (se van a cumplir a partir de ahora)

* * *

pov de issei

Ya es de noche estoy acostado en mi cama con mis amadas rías, akeno, Asia, koneko, xenovia a excepción de Irina mi amiga de la infancia que ahora está en el cielo ella es un ángel bastante inmadura pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella, Ravel Phoenix ellas es un demonio clase alta ella pertenece al clan del aves fénix y es tsundere, Rossweisse era guardaespaldas de Odín pero la dejo a su suerte y rías no perdió esa posibilidad de tener a una valquiria en su sequito.

Todas están durmiendo tan plácidamente pero yo no puedo dormir igual que ellas en mis últimos sueños aparezco en un prado o en un pueblo en llamas sin poder hacer nada solo estoy estático mirando como desaparece poco a poco. Familias morir de la peor forma, niños presenciando su familia ser quemadas hasta los huesos. Todo parece tan real el calor las cenizas que vuelan, el intoxicarte humo que la rodea y dificulta la vista el olor a carne quemada todo es simplemente real.

-Tengo que levantarme si sigo así caeré dormido y no quiero eso*levantándose de la cama sigilosamente sin que nadien se entere y cambiándose el pijama por un buzo de color negro*mejor entreno para hacerme más fuerte *saliendo de su casa*

Empiezo con un trote hacia el bosque para mi verdadero entrenamiento corrí por una hora aproximadamente pude llegar sin cansarme tiene beneficios ser un demonio

-Ddraig despierta

La boosted gear aparece en mi brazo- para que me despiertas *con un ligero tono de molestia*

-siempre estas durmiendo dragón dormilón.

-A QUIEN CREES QUE LE HABLAS TU PERVERTIDO E IDIOTA *con un claro tono de enojo en su voz* ¿pero en todo caso para que me has llamado?

-quiero que me ayudes a entrenar quiero volverme mucho más fuerte y quiero habilidades propias

Ddraig- en eso tienes mucha razón pero porque a estas horas de la noche

-...

Ddraig-¿es por tus sueños verdad?

Solo confirmo con la cabeza (estos sueño me está afectando mucho tengo que hacer algo)

Ddraig-está bien te ayudare

Empecé a entrenar esa misma noche y la siguiente pero siempre tenía que volver a la mañana siguiente a la cama y hacerme el dormido esto se volvió mi rutina diaria en algunas ocasiones casi me atrapan pero tenía una escusa: vine por un vaso con agua, sentí un ruido o me llamo un amigo sé que no puedo esconderlo por siempre pero ya están sospechando por mi comportamiento últimamente.

-después de unos cuantas semanas -

pov de Ria

*Estoy Caminando de regreso con todas mientras los hombre están un poco más adelante kiba intenta hablar con issei pero el está en su propio mundo *

Estos últimos días issei ha estado muy raro casi sin energía para nada ni siquiera se inmuta cuando yo o las demás intenta "acercarse" y él ni siquiera intenta hacer algo pareciera que perdió todo el interés por nosotras y no ESTOY EXAGERANDO NADA

(Tengo que hablar con todas para que podamos saber que le pasa a nuestro tierno y pervertido issei me preocupa mucha ya que últimamente se ve cansado y distraído)

-ustedes han notado un poco extraño a issei

Todas se miraron entre si y casi todas afirmaron (excepto Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse ya que últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo con nosotras) más de una noto eso después de unos "accidentes" la primera fue akeno que nos contó que...

-flashback de akeno-

Estoy caminado dentro de la casa sin hacer nada en particular hasta que veo algo que me llamo la atención mi lindo issei va a tomar un baño

(Mejor entro con él para asegurarme de que se lave bien)*lamiéndose los labios*

Empero un poco fuera del baño hasta que escucho el agua caer esa era mi señal para entrar lentamente abro la puerta entro y la cierro atrás mío me saco mi ropa y entro él estaba en la ducha dejando el agua caer sobre su cuerpo sin hacer un movimiento estaba en su mundo me acerco a él y me "pego" a su formado cuerpo*me acerco a su oído y con una voz sensual*-hola issei quieres ayuda pero no respondió siguió un rato y salió del baño sin decirme nada ni mirarme.

-flashback de koneko-

Por fin el profesor termino con su clase ya tocaba almorzar yo iba a mi asiento especial que son las piernas de mi issei es el único lugar a donde me puedo relajar y es muy cómodo *sonrojada por lo ultimo*

Empecé a caminar al club a donde siempre esta issei esperándome para comer pero para mi sorpresa él no se encontraba en el club pero estaba Rías, Akeno, Kiba y Asia-¿Quién sabe a dónde está issei?

Asia se acerca a mí y me dice-issei está en la sala está castigado por no poner atención en clases

-ya veo gracias *caminando a la puerta*

Rías-¿a dónde vas koneko?

Akeno-ara-ara creo que va a sentarse en su "lugar" vaya que atrevida koneko fufu

No pude mantener mi vergüenza ante eso tuve que hacer lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho...Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible

(Mejor voy con issei para comer los dos… solos)*sonrojado por dentro pero con la misma expresión seria que la caracterizada* camino a la sala del castaño puede verlo a través de la ventana el estaba completamente solo con una mirada perdida. Abrí la puerta y entro camino hacia el pero él ni siquiera me mira. Me siento en su regazo y empiezo a comer mi almuerzo pero él no se movía pareciera que todavía no se percata que estoy aquí pude notar que tiene una ojera muy marcada tenía unos ojos sin vida y no ninguna expresión en su rostro (¿antes yo era así?) – ¿issei estas bien?

Issei- o koneko ¿cuándo llegaste no me di cuenta cuando llegaste? Ya nos toca comer vaya cómo pasa el tiempo no jajaja*rascándose la nuca*

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo distraído hoy

Pero el no me responde nuevamente entro en su mundo (*suspiro*voy a tener que hacer "eso") saque mis orejas de gato y me di la vuelta para quedar al frete de el pongo la expresión más tierna que puedo –sempai estas bien nyaa (con esto tiene que reaccionar) Pero no paso nada ni siquiera reacciono a eso.

(Que está pasando el no es mi sempai)*parándose del regazo del castaño y saliendo de la sala realmente triste al solo hecho de pensar que su sempai la ignorada de esa forma.

-Flashback de Asia y xenovia -

(Hoy consiguiere que issei me deje embarazada) una peli-azul iba pensado mientras caminada hacia su sala de clases (tengo que repasar el plan primero espero que este solo segundo lo arrastro a un lugar desolado tercero…LO VIOLO si es necesario) [que mejor que la simpleza XD] mi plan es perfecto solo tengo que llevarlo a cabo.

Puedo nota a xenovia algo distraída de la clase y dice cosas sin sentido como: ya falta poco solo un poco mas de paciencia. Creo que tiene algo planeado pero no se que espero que no esté relacionado de alguna forma con issei.

Ya tocaron para poder ir a comer y xenovia desapareció en el acto (mejor la busco no vaya hacerle algo a issei) con eso en la mente Salí de la sala de clases

Vaya mi plan fue a la perfección solo tuve que pedirle a issei que me siguiera y ¡LISTO! Ahora vamos caminando a la azotea (issei esta raro hoy solo le dije sígueme y lo hizo ni siquiera pregunto para qué y no a dicho ninguna palabra en todo el camino)

Puedo ver como issei y xenovia va directo a la azotea los sigo sigilosamente ellos entran puedo ver gracias a que la puerta quedo entreabierta puedo ver como ella tira a issei al suelo y ella se sienta en su regazo issei parece no moléstale el no hace nada no grita por ayuda o patalea solamente se queda ahí

-¿Issei estas bien? Le pregunto después de tirarlo al suelo me preocupa que no haya reaccionado después de eso…..el simplemente se paro y se fue sin decir una palabra ni me dirigió la mirada nada *tocándose cerca del corazón*porque me duele*mirando como issei se aleja poco a poco

Issei está caminando hacia mi tengo que esconderme rápido pero adonde *mirando a los lados desesperadamente*(o no ya está aquí)-ho... hola issei como estas qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí no jaja *riendo nerviosa* pero no me dijo nada y siguió con su camino después vi a xenovia con unas lagrimas en sus ojos caminando a donde estoy solo para abrazarme y decirme-él ahora me odia Asia me duele mucho aquí*tocándose el corazón*

-actualidad-

Cada una se fue derrumbando después de contar su historia con lagrimas en los ojos realmente se puede ver el dolor al ser ignorada por la persona que amas…

* * *

que les pareció este capitulo

aquí podemos observar a un issei modo zombie

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima


	4. capitulo 3 : el tormento de el

HOLA QUE TAL!

aquí esta un nuevo capitulo

espero que les guste

* * *

 _ **EL TORMENTO DE EL**_

Cada vez siento menos lo que pasa alrededor mío voy a tener que dormir ya no puedo más *arrojándose a la cama*estos días las chicas han estado muy extrañas casi no me hablan ni siquiera me dirigen la mirada.

*mirando su brazo*-¿Ddraig tu sabes que le pasa a las chicas?

Ddraig-compañero esta te la acepto porque tienes una buena escusa lo que les pasa es…

Ddraig me dijo todo como he actuado estos días de cómo las ignoraba, como me convertía poco a poco en una clase de "robot" de los acercamientos que intentaban y como yo no me percataba como akeno entro a bañarse conmigo y ni siquiera me percate de su presencia y también sobre las partes que me "perdí" cuando koneko fue a comer junto a mí en la sala. de sus esfuerzo de llamar mi atención cual no me percate y su cara de tristeza al irse y por ultimo de cómo lastime el orgullo de mujer a xenovia y ignore a Asia

-realmente hice todo eso, por favor dime que no… tu sabes que yo las amo demasiado a todas yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso *llorando*

Ddraig-desgraciadamente lo hiciste compañero… pero tampoco es tu culpa no has dormido en semanas me sorprende que puedas estar de pie…tienes que descansar socio o esto puede empeorar *con tono de preocupado*

\- tú deberías saber mejor que nadien lo que pasa en mis sueños *gritando*no…quiero verlo realmente le tengo miedo a esa pesadilla*llorando*por favor no me hagas dormir

Ddraig-se por lo que pasas en tus sueños gracias a tus recuerdos pero eso no es motivo tienes que dormir recuerda solo es un maldito sueño…. O prefieres perderlas?

-(realmente soy un estúpido solo es un sueño tengo que aguantarlo por ellas) tienes razón socio no quiero perderlas por ellas aguantaría el infierno pero lo mejor sería explicarles todos

Ddraig-en eso tienes razón pero creo que ellas ya tienen una ligera idea pero el dolor le hace ignorar unos pequeños detalles

-¿cuales pequeños detalles puedes decirme algunos?

Ddraig- el primero fue las ojeras el segundo que estabas más estúpido de lo normal aunque es difícil calcular tu estupidez la tercera eras muy "manejable "por decirlo de algún modo la cuarta tu falta de emociones y expresiones y la quinta tu velocidad fue disminuyendo en pocas palabras eras un zombi

\- vaya si te fijas en todo pero dime que no hice una locura o estupidez en mi "modo zombi"

Ddraig-compañero hiciste más de una estupidez por ejemplo que entraste a la casa equivocada, otra más cuando entraste al salón equivocado [sean honesto a más de uno le paso] saliste a comprar sin pantalones.

-QUEEEE realmente hice todo eso y yo sin enterarme pero lo bueno que no son muchas*algo aliviado de no hacer algo peor*

Ddraig-de hecho hiciste muchas cosas más pero esas fueron algunas que me hicieron reír más y también le hiciste una travesura a cierta persona con lentes y es muy seria

-NO eso no puede ser pero ella se entero que fui yo y lo más importante que fue lo que le hice (es muy obvio que es Sona sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil)

Ddraig-por suerte no y tu pequeña broma fue dejarla desnuda en una charla motivación pero tengo que admitirlo fuiste realmente ágil en ese momento nadien te vio realmente digno del Sekeryutei

-¿no lo puedo creer pero por que lo hice? (si ella descubre que fui yo estoy muerto)

Ddraig-recuerdas tu "pequeño accidente" bueno fue obra de ella ese fue su castigo por que llegaste tarde otra vez

-pero yo nunca haría algo así y menos por algo tan estúpido

Ddraig-tengo una teoría que al estar en tu "modo zombi" tu instinto de dragón tomo el control en algunos ámbitos tuyos por ejemplo te hiciste un ser vengativo

-pero cuéntame todo lo que paso y con detalles quiero saber todo

Ddraig-está bien pero estas listo para escuchar la mejor venganza de la historia en la academia kuoh

-historia de Ddraig-

Mi socio estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia iba a un paso realmente lento el se alejo de toda la gente y me llamo para preguntarme algo

Issei-¿Ddraig quien fue?- *con una voz carente de sentimiento y mirando el boosted gear * (tengo que admitirlo hasta me dio un poco de miedo) – ¿socio de que estás hablando?

Issei-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo quien me hizo resbalar hace unos días atrás –fue la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. (que hará sé que no está con sus 5 sentidos pero no creo que haga una estupidez).

Vuelven a tocar al timbre mi socio empezó a caminar a su sala como de costumbre el profesor llega hace su "divertida" clase pero antes de irnos el aviso que hay una charla motivaciónal en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero fue una sonrisa maliciosa (su primera expresión en días) el fue rápidamente a la sala del consejo estudiantil (vaya desde cuando tiene tanta energía) y pude ver a la tal "sona sitri" acompañada de la vicepresidente (creo que se llamaba tsubaki o algo así pero realmente no importa ella lo que hizo mi compañero fue lo que me dejo un poco confundido) él se acerco a ella y la toco en el hombro

Issei-hola hace un tiempo que no te saludaba ¿cómo has estado?

Sona-si hace un tiempo que no hablamos pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo que ir para dar la charla *volteándose con dirección a la cancha*

Sona se iba en un paso rápido junto a la vicepresidenta mi compañero empezó a caminar a la charla pero se fue por el camino largo cuando no había nadien alrededor se puso a reír

Issei-JAJAJAJAJA es tiempo de mi venganza ya lo esperaba con ansias… ahora tengo que esperar el momento adecuado *invocando la boosted gear*oye Ddraig tiene que mirar esto… *caminando hacia la charla llegando a la entrada y salto a una viga que estaba en el techo*-este va hacer un lugar realmente bueno. -¿qué tienes planeado hacer socio? –ahora veras*con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*

Sona está diciendo su discurso en ese momento veo en el lugar a donde toco mi compañero esta la marca de su habilidad Dress Break (el entrenamiento funciono realmente bien ni siquiera yo me di cuenta en el mismo momento) ella no se había percatado –Ddraig esta es mi venganza- chispeando sus dedos* después de todo eso fue un verdadero caos… toda la ropa de la heredera del clan sitri fue destruida parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba todos los alumnos pudieron ver su cuerpo al desnudo los mas pervertidos tomaron algunas fotos…

\- fin de la historia de Ddraig-

-fue realmente divertido

Issei- ¿pero por qué no comentan nada sobre eso en la academia?

-les borraron los recuerdos a todos nadien sabe que tu estuviste hay realmente un plan excelente a socio a por cierto ve las fotos de tu teléfono

Issei saco su teléfono del bolsillo y se puso a ver las fotos se sonrojo en un instante todas eran las fotos de sona desnuda y también había un vídeo realmente una venganza cruel.

Issei-pero lo más importante es explicarle todo a ellas *suspiro*esto se volverá complicado

Issei salió de su pieza empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente sin hacer ruido en el ultimo peldaño se escuchaban algunas voces que venía desde la sala de estar eran las voces de sus amadas

Issei-(tengo que explicar todo ahora)*bajando el último peldaño y caminando a donde ellas estaban* algunas estaban llorando eran: Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia que recordaban con dolor los momentos que las ignore las demás intentan calmarlas sin tener éxito no puedo ver esa escena me acerco para abrazar a cada una de ellas y les doy un beso (extrañaba esto) todas saltaron encima mío abrazándome o dándome besos mientras yo intentaba respirar un poco después de un rato me dejaron de dar su "cariño"

Issei-tengo que decirles algo que le he estado ocultando

Rías-¿que sería exactamente lo que nos escondías a todas?

Issei les contó sobre todo lo que pasaba todas las noches sobre su patética forma de escapar de sus pesadillas y el miedo de que lo vieran como alguien débil por que le teme a una "simple" pesadillas

Todas estaban algo preocupada por la salud del castaño la primera en hablar fue Akeno

Akeno-SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE NO ES DORMIR HASTA LOS DEMONIO NECESITAN DESCANSAR *gritando con rabia por la estúpida decisión del castaño*

Rías- ¿akeno no crees que issei sufrió más que todas?

Issei (gracias bochou por eso te amo)

Rías-pero no creas que te salvaras de tu castigo issei tenemos que enseñarte a que dormir es importante *mirando a las chicas* no creen lo mismo

Todas [excepto rías]-si tienes razón bochou

Asia – ¿pero a donde se fue issei?

En efecto solo quedaba un rastro de polvo que dejo un issei con bastante miedo

Rías-koneko rápido rastrea a issei por medio de su olor

Koneko-entendido bochou*sacando sus orejas y cola de gato*

Koneko empezó a olfatear por un rato hasta que encontró su olor ella dirigía el grupo ellas llegaron a ¿a la habitación del castaño?

Todas (¿enserio se escondió en su propia pieza?)Koneko intento entra pero la puerta estaba cerrada

Todas-issei abre la puerta en este mismo momento y juramos no golpearte (muy fuerte) pero nada la única respuesta fue-nooooo ustedes me van a pegar -*llorando por su vida* koneko perdió la paciencia golpeo la puerta derribándola en ese mismo momento

Issei estaba abajo su cama temblando de miedo y unas pequeñas lagrimas (mierda botaron la puerta estoy en problemas)*en voz baja*-Ddraig por favor ayúdame- pero no respondió (te odio maldita lagartija sub-desarrollada)

Todas-issei sale vamos a jugar un rato-*con unos ojos sin almas y una voz de fantasma*

Issei (mierda que puedo hacer ahora si no salgo ellas me golpear pero si salgo ahora hay una pequeña posibilidad a que me perdonen)*saliendo de su escondite*-por favor no me maten-

Todas al mismo tiempo se voltearon a la dirección de el empezando a caminar lentamente y con sus manos intentaban agarrarme a la distancia una imagen realmente aterradora

Esa noche los vecinos afirmar que escucharon gritos de una persona pidiendo ayuda sin descanso unos afirma que lo torturaron toda la noche de la peor forma posible

* * *

bueno que le pareció este capitulo?

en unos pocos capítulos mas adelantes llegaran las peleas y otras cositas mas

BUENO SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	5. capitulo 4 : OPERACIÓN RESCATE

HOLA QUE TAL

hice este capitulo un poco mas largo

Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS 

si lo se lo cambien pero solo un poquito

sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilo

* * *

 ** _OPERACIÓN RESCATE_**

POV DE Issei

En estos momentos estoy esperado afuera del centro comercial se preguntaran porque estoy aquí bueno todo se remonta a la noche del día de ayer

-flashback-

Issei estaba atado en una silla en un sótano alrededor mío habían mucha mujeres enojadas y una mesa a lo lejos con herramientas de tortura

-por favor chicas suéltenme esto no es necesario- *llorando*

Todas-pero que estás diciendo si no te castigamos como es debido nunca aprenderás- *con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa en la cara*

Ellas se acercan a una mesa y toman una mini-guillotina y empiezan a caminar a donde estoy yo

-q…q….que van hacer con eso- *realmente asustado*

Todas-tu qué crees te vamos a corta a tu mini-dragón que esta hay *apuntando su entrepierna*

-NOOOOOOOO-*gritando a todo pulmón*POR FAVOR NO TODO MENOS ESO*moviéndose hacia los lados*HARE LO QUE SEA PERO NO ME CORTE A MI DRAGON (SOCIO, SOCIO POR FAVOR AYÚDAME)*hablando mentalmente con el dragón dentro suyo*-realmente lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada…. Ho mis palomitas están listas (espera estás viendo todo esto y lo estas disfrutando maldito dragón de mierda)-jajaja me descubriste esto es muy divertido socio pero ve el lado bueno (¿QUE TIENE DE BUENO QUE ME CORTEN A MI MINI-ISSEI?)-el lado bueno es- antes que terminada la oración de Ddraig se pudo escuchar una voz de un hombre que provenía desde afuera

Era la voz de Azazel podía verlo desde mi posición estaba disfrazado de policía y tiene un megáfono en su mano estaba acompañado del hermano de rías, sona y saji aunque el ultimo estaba grabando todo.

Azazel-CHICAS SUELTEN A ISSEI Y NADIEN SALDRÁ HERIDO *hablando desde el megáfono*

Rías-NO TE METAS EN ESTOS AZAZEL ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO *gritando desde dentro*

Azazel- NO DEJARE QUE LO LASTIMEN… PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO

Rías- TE PARECE SI LE CORTAMOS EL NABO A ISSEI Y DESPUÉS EL NOS JURA QUE NUNCA MAS HARÁ UNA ESTUPIDEZ EN SU VIDA

Issei-QUEEEEEEE NO POR FAVOR AYÚDAME AZAZEL-SENSEI

Sirzechs-NO CHICAS TIENES QUE PENSAR COMO SE VOLVERÁS MADRE DESPUÉS

Rías-DESPUÉS ENCONTRAREMOS LA MADERA PERO LO IMPORTANTE AHORA ES EL CASTIGO

Azazel tenía una cara realmente asustada (ellas quieren córtale el ganso a mi compañero de locuras eso es imperdonable tengo que detenerlas o sino como sería capaz de llamarme su amigo)-oye sona pue….- El se quedo hecho de piedra al ver como sona y saji estaban sentados con unas palomitas y refresco

Azazel y sirzechs se acercar para idear un plan-necesitamos ayuda tiene que ser alguien rápido y sigiloso dijo el actual maou –el mejor para este trabajo seria la hermana de koneko pero en estos momentos no sabemos a dónde está la otra opción es el caballero del sequito de rías kiba- *sacando un teléfono y llamando al rubio* -necesitamos tu ayuda estamos afuera de la casa de issei ven lo mas rapi… - pero antes de terminar la oración el caballero estaba al lado

Kiba- ¿qué le paso a issei?*preocupado por su mejor amigo*

Azazel y sirzechs-las chicas lo tienen atado en el sótano y lo están amenazando en córtale a su "compañero"

Azazel-y tú tienes que rescatarlo… este es plan que tenemos por ahora nosotros la distraíamos tu entras y lo sacas de hay

Kiba- ¿y por que las chicas lo tienen atado?

Sirzechs-eso no tiene importancia tienes que sacarlo de ahí

En ese momento inicio la operación "sacar el dragón de la cueva" todos ya estaban vestido el caballero estaba con un traje negro completo Azazel tenía un conjunto de pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca

Azazel-es hora de entrar en acción recuerda kiba no tienen que detectarte tu objetivo es rescatarlo

Kiba-entendido voy a intentar ser tan sigilos como se me sea posible

Sirzechs-vamos Azazel antes que nos den a un issei "incompleto"

El ángel caído y el demonio se acercan a la entrada de la casa para poder negociar para que liberen al castaño

-con Azazel y sirzechs-

Azazel-chicas vinimos en paz solo queremos hablar

La puerta se abre lentamente mostrando a rías que estaba con una mirada fría y penetrante

Rías-y de que exactamente vamos a hablar

Azazel-queremos que suelten a issei "completo" de preferencia

Rías-tenemos que enseñarle a issei y esto va hacerlo que no lo haga nunca mas

Sirzechs-¿pero fue muy grave lo que hizo?

Rías-si lo primero que hizo fue sobre-esforzarse al no dormir por SEMANAS lo segundo fue que no confió en nosotras para decirlo y lo tercero fue hacer llorar a akeno, koneko y xenovia aunque lo último tienes justificación pero las otras dos NO por eso este bien merecido castigo

Azazel-pero no hay una forma un poco menos severa para poder solucionar todo esto

Rías-MMMMmmm creo que hay una alternativa

Sirzechs-¿y cuál sería?

Rías-bueno sería…..- antes de terminar la frase se puede ver a todas las chicas subiendo la escalera con kiba atado subiendo las escaleras –rías hemos atrapado a kiba quien intento sacar a issei- en ese momento el plan "sacar el dragón de la cueva" se fue a la mierda los lideres se miraron entre sí para después mira al caballero-lo lamento no pude salvado-*mirando el suelo con pesar por fallar la misión*

Rías-entonces intentaban sacar a issei después de todo creo que ustedes también quieren un pequeño castigo

Los líderes de la operación se tiraron para tomar a kiba de las manos de la chicas cual lo consiguieron después ellos corrieron por sus vidas esquivando todo tipos de ataques

Azazel-operación fallida, operación fallida todos retirada issei ya fue… perdón issei ojalas puedes ser el mismo después de esto *llorando por su hermano caído*

Sirzechs-lo lamento issei no pude ayudarte pero voy a usar toda mi influencia como maou para ayudarte después de "eso"*llorando porque nunca va hacer tío*

Kiba (nunca más podre verle la cara a issei después de esto no puedo llamarme su amigo realmente lo lamento)*llorando por dentro*

Todos se fueron issei estaba todavía en el sótano como el comienzo todo fue en vano

Issei-(ahora tengo tiene para escapar tengo que aprovecharlo)*intentando zafarse del nudo*

Pero en ese momento bajaron las chicas pero se podía ver a simple vista el cansancio de ellas de tanto "escándalo" vivido en poco tiempo

Issei-¿están bien chicas? *Con tono preocupado* se ven algo cansadas les parece si vamos a dormir junto esta noche y ya que mañana es un día libre salgo en una cita con las mas "afectada" por toda esta situación? [Obviamente se está refiriendo a akeno, koneko y a xenovia]¿Les parece bien? (por favor que digan que si... no quiero saber lo que me pasara si me enamoro de una mujer y no le comento a nada a nadien)

Rías-a mi me parece bien pero lo que más importa es la decisión de ellas *apuntado a las "victimas")

Koneko*saltando hacia el castaño*-a mi me parece realmente bien-nyaa

Akeno-ara-ara un día a solas con issei me parece de maravilla*lamiéndose los labios*

Xenovia-si me parece bien *en una forma simplona*

Después de decir eso desataron a issei y se fueron a la pieza de él para poder dormir pero ahora viene la prueba real para el castaño aguantar la tortura psicológica del sueño

Issei suelta un suspiro antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo esperado tener un sueño "normal" y no tener esa horrible pesadilla de ver a familias enteras morir quemados. Niños que solo pueden esperar una lenta y dolorosa muerte y el solo como un mero espectador…..

-al día siguiente (domingo) 8:00am -

Todas se despertaron y lo primero que vieron en el día fue al castaño dormir tranquilamente con una sonrisa ninguna se quiso levantar después de ver a issei dormir tan plácidamente se acomodaron alrededor de él para dormir un poco mas….

Paso en el tiempo y los padres de issei se vieron en la labor de despertar a su hijo pero al abrir la puerta pudieron ver una linda escena todas estaban abrazando a su pervertido hijo cual tenía un sonrisa no de pervertido sino de una de paz y tranquilidad

-creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir un poco mas no crees amor?

-tienes razón no quiero molestarlo se me muy feliz- (nunca pensé que mi hijo fuera tan popular pero bueno se nota que ellas lo aman de verdad espero que sigan cuidando de él)

Ambos abandonaron la habitación el ruido que genero la puerta al cerrarse fue el suficiente para despertar a issei.

Estaba en un pequeño problema no podía levantarse porque todas estaban abrazándole después de un rato el pudo zafarse del abrazo grupal se levando y se fue al baño a lavarse al volver todas estaban despierta y esperándolo con ansias

Rías-issei dime la verdad tuviste la misma pesadilla que antes

-no rías… por fin pude tener una noche tranquila

En ese momento las chicas se acercaron a él para darle un abrazo cariñoso por fin la persona que aman puede volver a dormir tranquilidad después de ese momento tierno bajaron para desayudar todo fue tranquilo

Issei se fue a cambiar para la cita con akeno se puso una ropa casual

-Fin del flashback-

Estaba sentado en una banca cercana estaba esperando a mi cita. Podía ver a todas las parejas ir de aquí para allá con una sonrisa

(Espero que todo en esta cita salga bien) issei estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se percato que un grupo de personas se podía al frente de el

Akeno-¿issei estas bien?

Koneko-¿estabas bien sempai?

Xenovia-¿te encuentras bien?

\- no se preocupen estoy bien solo estaba pensando algo. pero no se supone que mi cita de hoy era solo con akeno?

Koneko-sempai te molesta que haya venido *con los peligrosos ojos de perrito*

Issei-no es que me moleste *negando con las manos*

Xenovia-por qué mejor no iniciamos esta cita

Después de esa pequeña charla se dirigieron al centro comercial a donde fueron a diversas tiendas de ropa a donde tuve que cargar todo después se fueron a ver una película a donde el protagonista intenta salvar a su amada de un ser malvado cual la está controlando y la obliga a pelear entre sí… a donde el protagonista con todo el pesar de su corazón mato a su amada

Akeno- vaya ojala que nunca encontremos a un enemigo con ese poder

-yo nunca podría dañar y mucho menos matar a ninguna de ustedes creo que prefiero morir antes que matarlas

Koneko-no digas eso issei no tienes que pensar eso… nunca va ocurrir eso

-creo… que tienes razón koneko pero no es imposible que ocurra

Termino la película ya estaban en rumbo a su hogar

-casa hyoudou (domingo) 23:00pm –

Abrí despacio la puerta para no hacer ruido y despertar a los que estaban durmiendo nos dirigimos a mi habitación para dormir a donde misteriosamente no había nadien esta noche dormiría solamente con akeno, koneko y xenovia

Xenovia-issei es verdad lo que dijiste en el cine eso de morir por nosotras

-claro que es verdad ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida prefiero morirme y liberarlas antes que matarlas sus sonrisa son todo para mi *mirando seriamente*

Xenovia-creo que es la primera vez que un hombre me promete protegerme *sonrojada*

Me acerco a xenovia para darle un dulce beso-yo te prometo que te protegeré antes cualquiera que avenase tu sonrisa

Koneko-yo también quiero un beso sempai- *saltando al torso del castaño*

Me acerco lentamente a la cara de koneko para darle un beso en cual ella profundizo metiendo su pequeña lengua en mi boca tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire*mirando a una akeno celosa*-no creas que me he olvidado de ti mi querida akeno- de doy un abrazo y la beso de una forma apasionada –recuerda que las amo a todas y nunca me voy a olvidar de nadien.

Después de ese pequeño momento amoroso decidimos dormir akeno abrazo mi brazo derecho y xenovia mi brazo izquierdo y como siempre koneko estaba durmiendo sobre mi después de ver su cara decido unirme a ellas

-LUNES -

Yo estaba caminando hacia la academia con todas nos separamos para ir a nuestro salones correspondiente algunos estudiantes de mi salón estaban contado que hoy llegaría un nuevo compañero

Profesor-todos cállense y tomen asiento hoy vamos a tener un nuevo alumno *asiendo un gesto con la mano*

El nuevo alumno se para al medio del pizarrón

Nuevo alumno-Hola mi nombre es….

CONTINUARA

* * *

hoy pudimos vez a las chicas un poco enojadas

¿quien sera el nuevo alumno?

¿las chicas intentara castrar a issei de nuevo?

BUENOS ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LES VAYA BIEN HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO


	6. capitulo 5: la llegada

HOLA QUE TAL!

Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

sin nada que mas que decir aquí esta el nuevo capitulo

* * *

 ** _LA LLEGADA_**

Profesor-todos cállense y tomen asiento hoy vamos a tener un nuevo alumno *asiendo un gesto con la mano* para que el alumno entre

El nuevo alumno se para al medio del pizarrón

Nuevo alumno-Hola mi nombre es sakurai tomoki a partir de hoy estudiaremos junto espero que nos llevemos bien [tomoki es un joven de casi la misma altura que issei es un poco mas chico tiene el pelo color azabache con un mechón parado]

una chica levanto su mano y el profesor la apunto- ¿de donde vienes y vives con tus padres o vives solo?

Tomoki se tenso ante la pregunta es como si lo tomara por sorpresa después de reponerse puso una mirada sin sentimiento y estaba apretando su mano en forma de puño-mis padres murieron en un incendio en donde antes vivía

la chica ante las respuesta del joven puso una cara complicada–lo lamento no quise abrir una vieja herida

Tomoki se recupero un poco pero tenia una mirada vacía-no te preocupes no lo sabias *sonriendo*

issei(vaya eso es claramente esta fingiendo una sonrisa se puede ver que todavía le afecta hablar sobre el tema creo que yo estaría igual si me pasara lo mismo que el)

el profesor una que ella tenia una cara algo complicada-bueno alguien mas quiere hacerle una pregunta*mirando con duda a su clase*

un chico levanta la mano y el procede a decir su pregunta-¿por que de todos los lugares decidiste venir a kouh vivías cerca de aquí?

tomoki repentinamente afila su mirada-no pero tengo algunos asuntos que tengo que hacer por aquí-*con un tono algo frió*

el profesor igual que toda la clase quedo algo shockeado por el cambio repetido del nuevo estudiante -bueno basta de preguntas vamos a empezar la clase de hoy te puedes sentar al lado de hyoudo*apuntando hacia el mencionado*

issei(el esta caminando hacia mi por que tengo esta sensación de verlo en otro lugar...no puede se el mismo dijo que es la primera vez por estos lados debe se producto de mi imaginación)

tomoki-hola a partir de hoy voy a sentarme a tu lado espero que nosotros podamos ser buenos amigos*sonriendo y tomando asiento*

issei-yo también espero lo mismo y mi nombre es hyoudo issei pero me puedes llamar issei

después de eso el profesor empezó con su clase todo fue normal el día paso lentamente habían tocado para el primer "descanso" muchos se acercaron para pregúntales cosa... algunos no se atrevían de acercarse a el por la mirada que puso hace poco algunos lo tacharon de alguien peligro el receso paso rápido el demostró se alguien inteligente en las siguientes clases el era popular para el poco tiempo que llevaba en nuestra clases el es simpático y amigable pero eso se fue al la mierda a la hora de comer

-flashback (comedor de la academia)-

se puede ver a tomoki estaba comiendo junto algunos de sus nuevos "amigos" todo era color de rosa... hasta que entro el típico alumno busca problema[es el típico rubio con cara de malo y muy violento] el camino tranquilamente en busca de su bandeja hasta que una chica tubo la mala suerte de caerse y tirar su comida encima de el

el rubio tomo del cuello a la chica y la levanto como si una pluma se tratase -ESTAS MUERTA ESCUCHASTE MUERTA- el grito sin importarle nada y no intento esconder su enojo *el levando su puño*todos apartaron la mirada excepto uno que fue el peli-negro quien rápidamente corrió a sujetar el brazo del rubio -para ella no lo hizo con querer- dijo tomoki con tono serio.

el rubio intento desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre del peli-negro cual no tenia intención de soltarlo nadien decía nada la cafetería estaba completamente callada es como si nadien estuviera dentro hasta que se escucho un ruido para se especifico el sonido de un hueso partirse en dos el rubio soltó a la muchacha y cayo al suelo del dolor -AAAaaaaahhh maldito monstruo *sujetándose el brazo en el suelo*mi brazo hijo de puta me las vas a pagar escuchaste tu y tu familia los voy a matar - después esas palabras tomoki cambio radicalmente el dejo de tener el brillo en sus ojos -tengo que decirte algo pedazo de mierda *escupiendo palabras con cada vez mas odio*para tu puta información mi familia ya murió *levantado su puño* es era de dormir *golpeando la rubio en la cara*.

todos los espectadores vieron el poderoso golpe que recibió el rubio algunos juraron ver los dientes romperse y alguno que saltaron tomoki lo suelta y se va de la cafetería mientras que el rubio seguía botando sangre de su boca

después de eso nadien se acerco al azabache el rumor avanzo a una velocidad impresionante todos sabían como el nuevo le gano fácilmente al delincuente mas peligros de la academia todos evitaban acercase a el incluso sus nuevo amigo el se volvió alguien solitario en su primer día.

-final de flashback-

ya habían tocado para irse algunos pocos estaban en la academia uno de esos era un castaño que caminaba con rumbo al ultimo salón a donde estuvo.

issei(mierda como se me puede olvidar mi bolso en el salón como puedo ser tan estúpido)*suspirando* _compañero tu estupidez no es un_ _a_ _nove_ _dad_ la maldita lagartija siempre esta despierta para molestarme (oye ese tal tomoki no te parece parecido nose por que tengo una sensación al verlo) _compañero no me digas que te volviste gay y ese harem tuyo fue solo para aparentar_ (mira maldito dragón de mierda a mi me gusta las oppai) _jajajaja sin duda eres mi portador mas chistoso... pero hablando enserio no puedo encontrar nada en tus recuerdos solo debe ser tu_ _imaginación_ (si yo también pienso lo mismo buenos después hablamos ya llegue la salón)

el castaño pudor ver a una persona que todavía estaba en el salón no era mas ni menos que el nuevo alumno sakurai tomoki estaba sentado mirando el atardecer fijamente no estaba buscando nada solamente solamente estaba observando como el sol se escondía entre las montañas con unos ojos de melancolía como si eso el recordara momentos que nunca mas vivirá otra vez... un suave susurro salio por la boca del peli-negro-tengo que salvarlas-fue lo único que alcance a escuchar el dio media vuelta y me quedo mirando fijamente tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus ojos

issei-¿estas bien te paso algo?(por que seguirá aquí a estas horas)

tomoki-si estoy bien... solo al ver el atardecer me hace recordar una vieja promesa que le hice a una amiga*limpiándose las lagrimas*creo que es algo tarde mejor me voy a casa pero ¿tu por que has venia al salón de nuevo?

issei- se me olvido mi bolso *caminando a su puesto y tomando su bolso*

tomoki-oye me puedes ayudar con una dirección*mostrando un papel con unas indicaciones*

issei vio el papel por un rato y su sorpresa fue-es al lado de donde vivo si quieres nos vamos junto... pero como pudiste comprar esa casa si tenia dueño?

tomoki-los antiguos dueños me dijeron que se iban de hay por un "pequeño" escándalo algo relacionado que iban a castrar a una persona y la policía tubo que ir pero bueno gracias a eso me vendieron la casa a un muy buen precio

issei-¿que extraño yo no escuche nada?(mierda eso fue mi culpa espero que no se vayan mas vecinos)pero buenos es algo tarde mejor vayámonos te parece?

tomoki-si ya estoy algo cansado después de mi primer día*bostezando*

pov de tomoki

nosotros estamos caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida cabe destacar que no hay nadien al rededor estamos hablando sobre cosas "normales" puedo ver el atardecer por las ventadas llegamos a un pequeño parque eso me hizo recordar el primer día que lo viví con ella en ese parque que ya no existe solo están mis memorias del lugar y mi "primera orden"-no me dejes solo- me quede quieto mirando el parque esperando su respuesta pero a quien el estoy hablando ni yo mismo se la respuesta

issei-¿a quien le estas hablando?*con un gran tono de duda*

tomoki-perdón solo estoy recordando algunas cosas de mi pasado

seguimos caminando por un rato hasta llegar a una casa gigante totalmente fuera de lo común-¿vaya quien vivirá hay?(en un extraño modo me recuerda la "casa" de cierta persona peli-morada)

issei-esa es mi casa *rascándose la nuca con vergüenza*

tomoki-¿vaya eres alguien rico?

issei-no solo fue un regalo de alguien

tomoki-vaya ese alguien debe ser muy rico... bueno mejor me voy a descansar este primer día me dejo cansado *caminando a su nuevo hogar* adiós

issei entro a su casa y yo estoy entrando a mi casa -se siente muy solitaria mi casa sin "ellas" realmente las extraño- camino hacia mi nueva habitación era sencilla una cama un pequeño velador-ojala algo se hubiera salvado después de "eso" -mejor exploro los alrededores - dejando sus cosas adentro de su habitación y saliendo de su casa camine por todo el pueblo termine en una especie de bosque

-bosque (noche)-

-mierda me perdí a donde estoy-*mirando al rededor* empece a caminar por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo hasta que dirijo mi mirada hacia el infinito cielo-esta hermosa luna que vio todo lo que sufrí en esos momento todas las noches podía ver una luna llena de sangre

-déjate de resistir demonio y te matare sin dolor-una voz de una mujer se escucho por el bosque estaba algo lejos empece a caminar hacia esa voz pude ver a un demonio

el demonio estaba corriendo a un lugar despejado-cállate perra tetona ustedes nunca podrá matarme-gritando mientras corría el mismo demonio se acorralo entre una montaña

me tuve que esconder atrás de unos arboles pude ver a la tal rias y akeno las dos grandes onee-san a kiba el "príncipe" y koneko la "mascota" los famosos de la academia y también estaba issei todos son demonios excepto issei que es dragón.¿ como se todo eso ? pues fácil yo fui quien entro al sueño de issei pero fue con ayuda de una amiga se eso y mucho mas pero eso es otra historia.

el primero en atacar fue kiba [quien tiene la pieza de caballero que le otorga una velocidad y movilidad sobrehumana] quien creo una espada (gracias a su arte sagrada llamada sword birth cual en palabras simples permite crear espadas a voluntad) corrió en dirección al demonio cortando le el brazo izquierdo el demonio no pudo hacer nadan,akeno alias la Sacerdotisa del Trueno tiene la pieza de reina fue la siguiente en atacar ella le arranco el brazo derecho con un rayo koneko [tiene la pieza de la torre le otorga una inmensa fuerza y resistencia] corrió rápidamente hacia el demonio sin brazos el estaba mirando con miedo al sequito de la pelirroja la pequeña loli le agarra la pierna derecha y se la parte en dos el ultimo pero no por eso el menos importante era el castaño que disparo un dragon shoot que estaba muy concentrado el apunto a su única pierna cual al impactar siguió su camino hasta atravesar por completo la montaña.

el demonio estaba mirando hacia arriba desde el suelo con miedo a la pelirroja -por favor déjame vivir- la presidenta del Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto apunto con su mano hacia lo que quedaba del demonio -en nombre del clan gremory te eliminare- arrojando su famoso poder de la destrucción el demonio no dejo ni siquiera dejo un rastro de haber existido

rias-bueno eso es todo mejor vamos a descansar*bostezando* y así todo el sequito desapareció después que el símbolo del clan gremory apareciera debajo suyo

solo me quede allí sin hacer nada después de darme cuenta lo tarde que era decidí irme a descansar hasta que el brazo del demonio empezó a moverse hasta que el mismo demonio se auto-construyo -mierda pensé que había muerto de verdad menos mal que soy capaz de reconstruirme tengo que darle mi gracias al caballero por corta mi brazo- (vaya nunca pensé que alguien tuviera era habilidad mejor lo elimino) salí de mi escondite -oye- el demonio se da media vuelta y me mira -quien est...

parte del bosque desapareció gracias a mi ataque *bajando la mano*-ahora si mejor me voy a dormir- empece a caminar hasta llegar a mi hogar -por fin llegue *suspiro* espero que no pase de nuevo *cerrando los ojos*

-sueño de tomoki-

estoy en un pueblo en llamas mejor dicho estoy en mi pueblo natal todo esta siendo devorado entre las llamas los gritos de las personas de fondo estoy corriendo al medio de las calles niños gritando -MAMÁ POR FAVOR ABRES LOS OJOS MAMÁ*llorando a lagrimas viva* el niño estaba dentro de una casa que poco a poco desaparecía por culpa de las llamas familias que esperaban su muerte abrazándose entre ellos -mamá que va a pasar vamos a morir?- la madre abrazo fuertemente a su hijo las llamas los alcanzaron yo no podía detenerme a donde mirada habían solo llamas primero fui a la casa de ****** para ver si estaba bien pero no estaba solo había una mancha de sangre al medio de todo pensé lo peor -mierda no se que paso aquí tengo que ver que "ella"este bien pero conociéndola va estar bien.

empece nuevamente a correr por la cuidad hacia la casa de ****** pude ver nuevamente lo mismo que he visto en todo este pueblo la muerte de familias enteras pude llegar la puerta estaba destruida todos estaban muerto habían restos de cuerpos por todos los lados pero todos pero ninguno parecía ser ella -como pudo pasar todo esto quien fue capaz de hacer todo esto- un cuerpo se estaba moviendo me acerque hacia el -¿estas bien?- *tomándolo entre mis brazos* el abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo lo único que dijo fue-lo siento no pude protegerla-después de esas pocas palabras el murió lo deje "descansar" en el suelo.

ahora voy a ver si ****** esta bien corrí solo un poco menos mal que estaba algo cerca de donde vive pude ver su casa destruida a lo lejos había un rastro de destrucción lo seguí y lo que vi simplemente me dejo sin habla ella estaba crucificada en un árbol sus hermosas alas rosadas estaban a lo lejos de ella en vez de clavos tenia una especie de estaca hecha de hielo que atravesaba sus pies y sus brazo ella tenia una cara de dolor unos ojos sin alma ella demostraba en su rostro que sufrió mucho me acerque a ella caí de rodillas al suelo -NOOOOOO quien fue*llorando*perdón no pude hacer nada ni siquiera estuve en tus últimos momentos- empece a irme hasta que -no...es...tu...culpa...-me di vuelta pero ella seguía igual (creo que todo esto me esta afectando pero todavía faltaba un lugar mas mi hogar.

ahora mi destino estaba lejos corrí por los campo a donde antes crecían los huerto del pueblo ahora las llamas se las "comía" todo el pueblo no era suficiente para satisfacer el hambre de las llamas pude ver a la pareja mas antigua del pueblo ellos estaban abrazando en su casa sin hacer nada solo estaban esperando su muerte pero ellos tenían una sonrisa en su cara -¿amor cuanto años llevamos junto? mirando a su esposa -unos maravillosos 89 años amor- ellos se acercaron y se dieron sus ultimo beso junto si el fuego no los mataba el humo se iba a encargar. la pareja cayo al suelo tomado de las manos-espero que en la otra vida estemos junto *sonriendo le a su esposa* ellos murieron por culpa del humo pero el fuego llego a "limpiar" la pareja tenia una sonrisa yo no podía ayudar a nadien carecía de todo en ese momento.

pude ver al fin mi casa estaba mas afectada tenia signos de presenciar una batalla estaba apunto de caer rendido ante las llamas entre en una acto de valor o de estupidez mía cuando estaba apunto de entrar -to..mo..ki..a..don..de...es...tas- pude escuchar su voz abrí la puerta...

-realidad (habitación de tomoki)-

-mierda de nuevo ese sueño ya hace mucho que no lo tenia- me senté en la cama siempre termino cansado después de ese sueño miro el reloj -creo que es hora de alistarme- me empece a vestir para ir a la academia bajo y tome un desayudo ligero en este momento estoy parado al frente de la puerta que conecta con la calle(nunca pensé que iba a dolerme tanto estar sin ellos pensé que ya estaba acostumbrado) -se los prometí les dije que iba hacer fuerte.

abrí la puerta y camine lentamente hacia la academia en el camino me encontré con la muchacha que la ayude el día de ayer-gracias por ayudarme el otro día-ella me dio las gracias por lo que hice-no es necesario yo nunca permitiría que lastimen alguien al frente mio-ella ahora se pode al frente mio -realmente lo siento por mi culpa ahora todo en la academia te tiene miedo- solo le acaricie la cabeza -no te preocupes yo elegí salvarte ahora ve con tus amigas no quiero que también te tenga miedo por juntarte conmigo-

ella empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido hasta llegar junto a sus amigas llegue a la academia sin ninguna novedad

-algunos días mas tarde-

yo estaba caminando tranquilamente devuelta a mi casa (¿hace mucho que issei no va a la academia le habrá pasado algo?)

-infierno (territorio gremory)-

issei estaba caminado a su habitación el estaba algo aterrado el abrió y cerro la puerto lo mas rápido posible(que mierda fue lo que vi)

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

BUENOS QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO

en este capitulo pudimos ver quien fue el nuevo estudiante y se contaron algunas cosas mas sobre el "pequeño incidente"

se que me demore un poco mas al actualizar pero tubo algunos problemas con el computador y estoy intentando hacer capítulos mas largos

BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIOSSSS


	7. capitulo 6:una noche fuera de serie

HOLA QUE TAL!

Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

tanto tiempo que no actualizo esta historia pero al final del capitulo lo explicare el por que...

* * *

 ** _UNA NOCHE FUERA DE SERIE_**

-algunos días mas tarde-

yo estaba caminando tranquilamente devuelta a mi casa (¿hace mucho que issei no va a la academia le habrá pasado algo?)

-infierno (territorio gremory)-

en estos momentos voy caminando intentaba desesperadamente recuperar mi aliento mientras miro a mi alrededor (espero que nadien me haya visto) puedo jurar que estoy realmente pálido como si fuera un muerto en vida

-*respiración agitada* que...fue...eso...que..era...esa..habitación *tocándose el pecho ya con una respiración "normal"*no puedo creer lo que he visto- camino por los lagos pasillos de la casa de mi novia puedo ver mi habitación a la distancia doy mi ultimo esfuerzo y empiezo a correr para estar en un lugar "seguro" abro la puerta con fuerza como si quisiera sacarla entro lo mas rápido posible y cierro y le pongo seguro a la puerta deje mi mano descansando en el picaporte de la puerta siento como mi cuerpo tiembla como una gelatina mis fuerza me abandonan y caigo al suelo sin poner hacer algo.

*llevo mis manos a mi cabeza*-¿por que? por que tenia que ver eso acaso no basto lo que viví hace poco? *mirando el techo de la habitación*realmente me odias por que me haces ver esas cosas- claramente dirigiéndose a un dios cual estaba muerto -jaja es verdad no existes si en verdad existieras no me hubieras dado un camino tan difícil que recorre-*mirando su mano izquierda con una mirada sin alma* la boosted gear apareció el dragon pudo sentir esa mirada tan fría a su persona o alma? _en verdad crees que tu destino es malo? el mio es pasar por toda la eternidad encerrado en esta maldita cosas_ mire mi brazo con una casa que no demuestra otra cosa que ira -de que mierdas te quejas yo tenia una vida normal si tu no estuvieras en mi nunca tendría que combatir a muertes cada vez que pasa algo y gracias a que estas tu mi maldito destino es pelear a muerte con un puto loco- puedo escuchar un suspiro que proviene de mi brazo _pero también gracias a mi conociste a mujeres que te aman por lo que eres y nunca te traicionarían y también gracias a mi tienes el poder para protegerlas a ellas y a tu familia_ miro mi brazo con cara de asombro se me olvido ese detalle que aunque mi destino es pelear no estoy solo tengo a mujeres que me aman y yo las amo a ellas tengo a grandes amigo y mi familia que nunca me abandonaran -tienes razón siempre la tienes pero como llegue a este punto?

me levante del suelo lentamente mi cuerpo todavía se sentía pesado con nauseas por lo visto hace poco empiezo a caminar lento pero constante en dirección a la cama que esta a pocos pasos míos cuando llego me siento en ella dispuesto a dormir para poder descansar su pobre mente de tanto en tan poco el se acostó y se durmió en ese momento .

pero que paso? esa debe ser su pregunta para su respuesta tenemos que viajar al pasado para entender todo de principio a final de como el castaño nuevamente termino viendo esas imágenes pero esta vez despierto el podía verlos,tocarlos,olerlos pero no salvarlos solamente se repite su misma historia pero esta vez solo podía vez el resultado final de todo.

todo empezó un día martes por la noche hasta que el llego...

-casa hyoudo martes por la noche-

punto de vista de issei

acabamos de volver del bosque la razón pues fácil fuimos a eliminar a un demonio renegado el había matado a su rey y al sequito entero el solo... pero mi pregunta es como lo hizo si era realmente débil no dio problemas pero el muy cabrón insulto a "mi" rias eso es realmente imperdonable pero bueno el ya esta muerto...pero cambiando de tema es hora de dormir por fin ahora es cuando puedo tocar los hermosos pechos de rias y akeno.

pero la realidad es otra veo bajar a asia con su uniforme de la academia junto a una pequeña maleta de color violeta-asia a donde vas con esa maleta*apuntado a la pequeña maleta de asia*

Asia-nadien te dijo que vamos a la casa de bochou por unos días?*con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza*

-queeee por que nadien me dijo algo sobre esto*con unas pequeñas lagrimas*

justo en ese momento rias bajo con una maleta mucho mas grande que de la de asia

-espera un momento asia me dijo que solo vamos por un algunos días*ahora apuntando a la GRAN maleta de rias*pero esa maleta es para meses no inclusos años no crees que llevas demasiado?

Rias-issei no seas tonto esta son cosas realmente útiles para todas las mujeres*hablando como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo*

en ese momento baja akeno hablando con xenovia akeno y xenovia traían puesto el uniforme y llevan consigo una maleta por parte de akeno y una mochila por parte de xenovia

xenovia-de que están hablando?

-que decías bochou*con un claro tono de burla*

akeno-rias por que siempre que vamos a una parte llevas tantas cosas innecesarias?

rias-como que cosas innecesarias llevo solo cosas que me pueden servir

akeno-entonces no te molesta si revisamos tus cosas antes de irnos

rias-adelante háganlo así se darán cuenta de lo equivocado que están

-15 minutos mas tarde-

a todos nos sale un gota en la cabeza por todas las cosas "útiles" de rias

-rias es necesario esto*apuntando un dakimakura con mi figura*

rias-eso es completamente necesario

puedo ver como asia se acerca a rias hablan entre si puedo ver como rias le pasa algo a asia parece ser un papel con una dirección asia vuelve a su puesto original con una linda sonrisa

akeno-MMMMmm*buscando entre las cosas* ara-ara rias así que te querías adelantar rias*sacando un traje muy revelador de conejo*

-yo creo que eso en verdad es muy necesario *unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caen por mi nariz al solo imaginarme a rias en ese traje*

rias-lo ves akeno eso para issei es útil

akeno se acerco hacia mi puso sus labios al lado de mi oído-no te preocupes yo también llevo*soplar* puedo sentir ese cálido aire que tira akeno adentro de mi oído

-KYAAAAAA- asia grito al tomar un pequeño libro cual me tira a la cara -asia por que tanto escándalo por un simple libro- digo eso mientras llevo mis manos en busca del libro que nula mi vista(veamos por que esa reacción de asia)*cerrando el libro para ver la portada*-asia solo es libro no tiene nada de malo leer *mirando el libro*es...esto..es un KAMASUTRA rias por que estas leyendo esto*enojado con ella* (aunque yo también lo leí)

rias-eso...eso ... no es mio lo juro*negando con las manos*

abro el libro en la primera pagina dice: pertenezco a rias gremory... solo la mire con ojos de culpabilidad-así que no es tuya- sigo mirando el libro y me percato que varias hojas están marcadas -rias me puedes explicar porque hay algunas hojas destacadas?

rias se puso a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente [igual que cierto personaje de otra serie que esta enamorada de un loco por los ramen]y un extraño sonrojo apareció en su bello rostro-esa son las que quiero hacerlo con mi amado dragon

no pude hacer nada ante ese ataque sorpresa-y..y...ya veo- intento hablar lo mas normal posible (mierda eso me atrapo desprevenido)

xenovia-issei que es un "kamasutra"?

-no es nada xenovia no te preocupes (si se entera lo que es en verdad me violara de cien y una forma distintas)

xenovia-si tu lo dices issei(después le preguntare a akeno sobre que es un "kamasutra"

akeno seguía buscando entre las cosas de rias-rias por que tienes un teléfono de ultima generación?*mostrando el teléfono*

rias-bueno eso es... para eso.. es para..para...para jugar pokémon Go

-rias recuerdas esa vez que te dije que yo también quería jugarlo y TU me dijiste que no había el suficiente presupuesto en el club para comprar uno...AHORA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR COMO MIERDA TU TIENES UNO

rias-eto...eto... te lo puedo explicar cuando me dijiste eso ya me lo había gastado el dinero en mi nuevo teléfono y en otras cosas

-en que en esta mierda *mostrando un repelente de rinoceronte*para que necesitas eso si vamos al puto infierno o en estos sostenes con relleno y un libro titulado "como agrandar tu pecho en menos de 30 días"para que mierda necesitas esto tu

asia-no te basta con lo que tienes bochou *llorando*

xenovia-si quieres codiciosa ni yo quiero tenerlas tan grandes *levantando un poco su pecho con su brazo*

akeno-ara ara yo no conocía esa faceta tuya

rias-NO ES PARA MI*gritando a todo pulmón*es para una amiga mía

akeno-y para cual supuesta amiga la conocemos?

rias-si la conocen ellas es muy callada,es famosa en la academia y no tiene un buen temperamento

akeno/asia/xenovia/yo tuvimos el mismo pensamiento en ese instante una persona callada y es famosa en la academia y no es muy tolerante debe se koneko

rias (no debo decirle que es para sona si ella se entera que alguien sabe de su secreto aparte de yo ella se va a morir de la vergüenza)

-rias pero no crees que tienes un problema?

rias-por que dices eso? issei yo soy completamente "normal"

-rias aparte de lo anterior también compraste una xbox one junto a dark souls 3 aunque sea has jugando lo anteriores?

rias-no eso fue un encargo de mi onii-san...

en ese momento se abrió la puerta entro kiba junto a koneko también estaban vistiendo el uniforme koneko y kiba tenían una mochila pequeña

koneko tira su mochila se acerca a mi y me abraza en la cintura-te extraña sempai *sniff sniff* en especial tu olor- empieza a abrazarme mas fuerte -y tu calidez-

(que le pasa a koneko solo estuvimos un poco tiempo pero esto no pasa todos los días)-yo también te extrañe- correspondí al abrazo de mi loli preferida la levante hasta que la deje a la altura de mi rostro

koneko-sempai lo siento no puedo aguantar mas- ella me agarro el cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a su rostro a la fuerza cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros de sus pequeños y lindos labios nos unimos al principio en un pequeño beso cálido y suave -quiero mas- *sacando sus orejas y cola de gato* ella nuevamente me beso pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria ella no me soltaba no parecía a la "típica" koneko -por favor tócame sempai-

kiba-detengan a koneko ella tubo un pequeño accidente en la tienda de mascota

-flashback calle del mismo día-

punto de vista de kiba

iba caminando junto a koneko nosotros fuimos a buscar algunas personales cada uno a su casa y nos encontramos por casualidad estábamos algo lejos de la casa de issei hay un atajo pero esta cerca de una tienda de mascota decidimos ir por hay

koneko-tenemos que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde

-tienes razón vamos

los dos estábamos corriendo yo estaba en un paso para no dejar a koneko atrás

koneko me miro-ya falta poco kib...

en ese momento mi compañera choca contra un encargado de la tienda de mascota con un saco lleno de hierba para gato...nose como pudo haber pasado es como un gran misterio del mismo universo o de la galaxia... koneko termino dentro del saco ni siquiera que vi la escena en primera fila puedo explicarlo como es debido solo puede ver como salen "volando" por diferentes lados el encargado termino en un muro cercado y koneko termino en la otra cuadra

empece a caminar a donde estaba el saco lo abrí y pude ver una koneko parecía normal-koneko estas bien?- ella se paro y siguió con su camino pero en una velocidad que me cuesta seguirla-vaya ya llegamos... como puedes se tan rápida koneko?

ella me ignoro y procedió a abrir la puerta pero tenia una respiración agitada (debe ser por todo lo que corrió)

-fin de flashback-

en ese momento todas las chicas saltaron encima de koneko para detenerlas antes que me viole fue realmente una batalla campal pude ver con mis propio ojos la fuerza de la torre cual le estaba dando problemas a : el rey, la reina, un alfil y un caballero... mientras yo estaba a una distancia moderada junto a kiba cual estaba con una espada sin filo lista para atacar.

el valiente caballero que me "protegía" le tiritaban las piernas al frente suyo estaba algo mucho peor que un súper-demonio una loli "drogada" atrás suyo ya hacían rias,akeno,asia y xenovia ellas estaban en el suelo sudando a mares después de una terrible "batalla"

koneko.-kiba dime que eliges las buenas que son entregarme a issei o las malas que tendré que pasar por encima de ti que te aseguro que te va a doler y no sera poco*mostrando su puño*

kiba-no dejare de nuevo a mi amigo*cerrando sus ojos y recordando "esa" noche*YO LO VOY A SALVAR AQUÍ Y AHORA *gritando lo ultimo y abriendo sus ojos* el corrió hacia koneko con su espada firmemente sujetada con ambas manos el levanto la espada iba a golpear la cabeza del "demonio"que estaba al frente suyo [REPITO IBA _IBA]_ la espada impacto con éxito pero el problema fue...*romperse*la espada se rompió al simple contacto con ella y tengo que decir que la espada estaba echa de acero DE PUTO ACERO se que es una torre pero al menos algo nose una herida chica o un rasguño pero nada y el "salvador" que me fue asignado ya estaba estampado en la pared cortesía de la torre.

ella estaba al frente mio a pesar de todo lo que a hecho parecía no haberle cansado para nada estaba llena de energía ahora venia la batalla entre ella y yo va hacer un combate de pura resistencia (al menos voy a disfrutar)ella me miro fijamente con una mirada realmente llena de lujuria empezó a caminar hacia mi a un paso lento tan lento que me dolía ella empezó a ¿tambalear? pero eso no la detenía seguía lento pero constante solo faltan pocos pasos ella se desmaya estaba a punto de caer al duro y frió suelo pero gracias a mi reflejo la alcanzo a atrapar-gracias sempai- fue lo ultimo de decir antes de desmayarse.

la levante al puro estilo de princesa y la dejo en mi pieza repito con todos hasta dejar a todas las chicas en sus cuartos y dejo a kiba en mi pieza para que ellos descansen esa noche -vaya creo que mañana a medio-día vamos a ir en estos momento solo puedo hacer una cosa- en ese momento aparece la boosted gear en mi brazo _tienes mucha razón compañero eso es..._ en ese momento nuestras voces se hacen una - _ATRAPAR POKEMON-_ tome el teléfono de rias que estaba tirado en el suelo esa noche recorrí todo el mundo en busca de pokemones en cual me fue muy bien solo me falta los PUTOS LEGENDARIOS no importa cuantas veces recorra el mundo no encuentro a un esa pequeña cosa rosada hablo de un puto newton.

volví a mi hogar todos siguen durmiendo tranquilamente me encuentro en el comedor mirando a los objetos de rias buscando algo para entretenerme -¿Ddraig que quieres hacer? el no me respondió al instante espere su respuesta pero nada(creo que esta durmiendo mejor lo dejo descansar) _MMMMmm que te parece probar ese juego llamado dark souls parece interesante_ -por que no? juguemos un rato.

instale todo lo necesario para poder jugar tranquilo todavía faltaba mucho para que amaneciera(paso tanto en tan poco tiempo?) empece a jugar se ve un juego bastante sencillo al principio pero llegue hasta el PRIMER PUTO JEFE me mato mas de 25 veces el solo seguía jugando cada vez me enojada mas _compañero cálmate vas a llegar al modo juggernaut drive_ (creo que escuche la voz de alguien) -MIERDA ME MORÍ DE NUEVO COMO ESTE JUEGO PUEDE SER TAN HIJO DE PUTA-

¿?-issei por favor cálmate oye OYE- (creo que voy a tener que hacerlo "eso")

una persona se pode al medio entre la pantalla y yo era alguien rubio y tenia puesto el uniforme -saji déjame ver en este momento o prepárate para sufrir mi ira ( _creo que este juego fue echo para enojar a la gente)_

saji-oye no vine por que quise mi ama me mando a tu casa por que sintió tu poder y pensó que tenias problemas... se ve interesante ese juego vamos entrégame el mando deja al profesional hacer esto

-algunos minutos después-

-JA JA JA JA has muerto mas veces que yo

saji-cállate este puto juego es demasiado difícil...oye que hora es?

-toma mi teléfono*tirando mi teléfono hacia el* MIERDA me mato de nuevo

seguí jugando por un buen rato saji no me recibía el mando y tampoco me dice que es su turno lo miro y puedo ver que estaba viendo las fotos y vídeos pero el veía "ese"vídeo

saji-me puedes explicar que es este vídeo issei *mostrando la pantalla que esta reproduciendo el vídeo*

-bueno eso...por favor no le digas nada

saji-que te parece si competimos quien llega primero a donde esta "ella"

-me parece bien pero primero dime a donde esta para que estemos parejo

saji-ella esta en...- el empezó a correr a toda velocidad con rumbo a la academia

-MARICÓN- después de gritarle eso a todo pulmón empece a seguirlo el me tiraba basureros o cosas que encontrabas en el suelo*esquivando cosas varias* hasta que me tiro un gato cual no alcance a esquivar me tapo la vista cual termine chocando contra un árbol-maldito *invocando la armadura de la boosted gear* (compañero a toda velocidad) _que empiece la_ _acción_ Ddraig parece estar emocionado por esto en estos momentos puedo ver la academia (bien llegue antes que el)

pero estaba equivocado sentí como la temperatura cerca de la academia disminuyo a bajo cero los arboles se llenaron de escarcha el agua cercana se congelo y empezó a nevar

 **-ISSSSEEEEIIIIII TE VOY A MATAR NO TE ESCONDAS POR QUE NI SIQUIERA EL MISMO DIOS O EL ACTUAL MAOU TE SALVARAN** * una voz de una mujer que salia de la academia en su tono era un claro odio puro*

-MIERDAAA... rápido compañero un lugar para esconderme *con un claro tono de miedo* _el mejor lugar es..._

¿ISSEI POR AQUÍ- en ese momento vi a mi "ángel guardián"caído pero ángel al fin y al cabo el estaba en el suelo con un auto al lado el me estaba llamando con la mano levantada-SI QUIERES VIVIR VEN AQUÍ- baje lo mas rápido posible y me puse a su lado -porfavorayudamenoquieromorirsoymuyjovenybello- *por los nervios hable rápido*

azazel-no tengo puta idea que dijiste pero entra *abriendo la puerta del auto* vamos a un lugar segu...

la puerta de la academia que estaba congelada se rompió y se puede ver a una sona en modo berserk-ISSEI NO CORRAS SOLO QUIERO JUGAR CONTIGO-

salte dentro del auto el ángel que me acompaña nose cuando pero el ya estaba sentado y listo para arrancar nos fuimos a toda velocidad pero sona no se iba a rendir tan fácil ella creo un auto echo de hielo nos seguía de cerca disparando unos hielo en forma de bola de cañón-tenemos que salir de aquí rápido- cual intentamos esquivar desesperadamente -tengo una idea pero vamos a tener que ser rápido issei-cada vez ella estaba mas cerca de nosotros

sona-ISSEI SI TE DETIENES EN ESTE MOMENTO PROMETO DEJARTE VIVO O LO INTENTARE*gritando desde el auto echo de hielo*

-OYE SAJI NO ESTABA CONTIGO? *le grito desde el auto*

sona-NOSE Y NO ME IMPORTA POR AHORA PREOCUPARTE DE TI..

en la academia que perfectamente puede pasar por polo-norte estaba una paleta de saji cual tenia en su mano el teléfono del castaño

sona(después voy a darle las gracias y disculparme por lo que le hice)

azazel-issei ves esa murada cuando falten solo centímetro vamos a saltar entendiste

-esta bien pero estas seguro que va a funcionar?

azazel-solo confía en mi- *girando el volante del auto*

sona (que mierda van a hacer esos dos)

estábamos conduciendo a toda velocidad en dirección a un muro alejado sona también subió la velocidad seguía atrás de nosotros ella no se va a rendir tan fácil...ya solo faltaban metros en la cara de sona se puede ver que esta dudando si seguir o detenerse ya a los peligrosos centímetros se detuvo y miro desde lejos el "pequeño acto" que le tenemos preparado.

azazel-AHORA ISSEI SALTA- ambos saltamos del auto dos circulo los esperaba en el cuelo todo parecía prefecto pero algo paso una capa de hielo los bloqueo

sona-de verdad pensaron que ese plan de mierda iba a funcionar? vayas si que son estúpidos

azazel-mierda pero bueno yo no tengo nada que ver con esto así que me voy...

pero sona le bloquea el paso ella crea un pieza de hielo -estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a dejarte ir después del intento de escape- ella creo unas sillas, unas cuerdas y una mesa de tortura todo de hielo(aunque la mesa de tortura me parece familiar)

sona-veamos como vamos a empezar esto *viendo la mesa con utensilios de tortura* este parece perfecto o mejor este*tomando diferentes cosas para torturar*

-tenemos que salir de aquí-*susurro al ángel caído que estaba al lado mio (Ddraig vamos a tener que "eso" para salir) _(solo espera un poco)_

después de un momento mis manos estaban libres fui a sacar al ángel al lado mio

azazel-que hiciste para liberarte?

-eso no importa ahora mejor vayámonos de aquí*acerque mis manos a la cuerda de hielo y se derritió al instante

azazel creo unos círculos cual los dejo en un lugar que es conocimos muy bien

-de nuevo... sabes que vinimos a este lugar hace poco o no?

azazel-si pero las chicas te extrañan mucho

-bueno pero solo un rato tengo que estar en la casa antes que amanezca

azazel-claro solo es un rato

los dos entramos a un taberna que estaba ubicada en el infierno vengo aquí junto a azazel algunas veces después de venir unos pocos días conocimos a las empleadas que nos tienen mucho cariño algunas veces no me dejan irme hasta que las consienta un poco

-hola como a estado el negocio- le estoy hablando al dueño de la taberna cual alguno los llamaban rock

rock-hola issei a pasado un tiempo de la ultima vez que viniste

azazel-oye y las chicas a donde están?

rock-ellas no vienen hoy están descansando desde la ultima vez que vinieron ustedes si que son unas "bestias"

-perdón por eso...es que no me pude contener la ultima vez que vine

azazel-bueno no importa vamos a tener que tomar

así empezamos a tomar la taberna se lleno de gente "peligrosa" pero nadien mas que nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro hasta que lleno alguien nuevo parecía alguien débil a simple visa pero su aura era mas grande que los que están en este bar el camino y se sentó cerca de nosotros y dijo-por que nos divertimos un poco?- el nuevamente se paro y fue en dirección a la multitud -MARICONES DÉBILES DE MIERDA- después de esas simples palabras empezó el caos todos contra todos esta mas que claro que yo también participe azazel decidió seguir tomando

golpeaba a cualquiera que se pusiera al frente mio al cabo de unos pocos minutos casi todos estaban en el suelo sin-conocimiento solo quedaba el y yo

salte a el para golpearlo con una patada voladora el se agacha rápidamente el intenta golpearme en la boca del estomago pero alcance a bloquearlo con mi mano derecha tome algo de distancia el corrió a donde aterrice el mando una barrida salte lo mas rápido posible el se da media vuelta y sujeta mi pierna (me puede con una sola mano)el me azota contra el suelo el me suelta y toma algo de distancia el empieza a junta su poder en sus manos el estaba "cargando" su poder me recupere y empece a juntar energía.

el dueño de la taberna junto a azazel estaban saliendo de la taberna a un paso apresurado ellos ya sabían como iba a terminar esto

los dos estábamos listo solo faltaba la ultima "señal" todo esta destruido solo queda una botella que se esta balanceando hasta que cedió y cayo para ellos todo era en cámara lenta hasta que toco el suelo el fue el primero en arrojar su poder yo arroje el mio parecía que estamos iguales en poder pero yo tengo un as en la manga en ese momento corro a su lado y con mi mano derecha apunto a su cabeza el solo pudo poner una cara de sorprendido le dispare a quemarropa no me contuve estaba tan emocionado que se me olvido contenerme

rock-nuevamente destruyo mi bar por que siempre que vienen lo destruyen?*llorando*

salí del "bar" bueno lo que queda de el puedo ver a azazel con una botella vacía sentado en el suelo y a rock en el suelo llorando que repetía "mi bar" una y otra ves

-hola ya termine y discúlpame por destruir tu bar de nuevo *rascando mi nuca* pero el no me responde nunca lo hace se le pasa después de unos días me acerque a azazel y lo tomo (creo que es mejor que me baya a mi casa pero lo primero es dejarlo en su hogar)

tuve que crear un circulo de trasporten cual nos dejo en un parque cerca de mi hogar estaba cargando a un borracho azazel cual fuimos junto a unas bancas cercanas estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que se durmió.

saque el teléfono de azazel y le mande un mensaje a Baraqiel que decía:me a buscarme estoy en el parque cerca de la casa de issei.

me disponía a irme pero al ver la cara de azazel y recordar cuando fue a "salvarme"decidí quedarme hasta que llegue el padre de akeno el apareció al rato

baraqiel-vaya gobernador que tenemos realmente una vergüenza

-pero es una buena persona *me estiro*bueno te lo dejo creo que voy a descansar

baraqiel-si...*tomando al ángel caído* dile a mi hija que les mando saludos

el saco sus alas y emprendió el vuelo desapareciendo en el bello cielo estrellado

-vaya que bella noche- mire el cielo por un rato la luna se ve mas grande de lo normal y las estrellas la adornan era un paisaje que solo sucede una vez en la vida

camine a mi casa a un paso lento no tenia apuro pensando todo lo que paso esta noche que fue algo movida tuve partes divertidas,peligrosas,tiernas hasta algunas ero pero realmente disfruto de estos días empece a mirar al cielo invoque la booster gear _para que me llamas compañero?_ -no para nada en particular solo quiero que mires el bello cielo y hablemos un poco hasta llegar _solo eso? sin duda eres una persona extraña... pero en algo tienes razón en algo es una bella noche_ -sin duda y compañero como era tu vida antes de todo esto _mi vida era algo pacifica aunque disfruto de las batallas pero después de todos estos años creo que prefiero la paz_ -yo también prefiero la paz antes que pelear

hablamos un rato hasta llegar por fin a nuestro destino: mi hogar

entre sin hacer ruido lo primero que vi fue todo el caos que causamos ordene un poco las cosas de rias -rias en verdad tienes un problema-en mis manos tengo un repelente de alíen y también encontré un libro : cincuenta sobras de grey pero lo que mas me preocupo fue que encontré la colección completa de school days mi solución fue simple los destruí antes que aprendan algunas otras cosas y algunas otras cosas pero lo que mas me interesaba estaba lejos de todo eso cual se encontraba en el suelo era cierto libro cual guarde en un cajón cercado(mañana lo saque y lo escondo mejor)

-bueno eso es todo mejor me voy a dormir- miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que no falta casi nada para que amanezca-bueno eso no importa- me dirigí a mi pieza a donde encontré a todas las chicas durmiendo felizmente en mi cama decidí unirme a ellas me puse mi pijama que consistia en mis boxes y una polera y me acosté al medio me acomode poco a poco cerraba los ojos después de tanto quien no va a tener sueño

puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se ciente mas pesado todo lo vivido me esta afectado ahora que estoy en reposo pero bueno buena...

el PUTO despertador empezó a sonar todas las chicas se estaban despertando y yo al medio que solo quería dormir pero algo que no esperaba

rias-chicas dejemos dormir a issei hasta tarde...solo hoy escuchaste issei

akeno-si tienes razón el hizo demasiado hoy

asia/xenovia-de que están hablando?

casi todas salieron de mi pieza dejándome solo para poder descasar (aunque tengo algo de frió) pero alguien se acostó en mi pecho era mi querida koneko-te amo koneko-*abrazándola*

koneko-yo...yo...también

dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho en ese momento los dos caímos en un sueño profundo

-mientras tanto-

rias-a donde esta koneko?

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy

tengo que decir que en estoy días he estado enfermo pero me siento algo mejor ahora :3

este capitulo es un poco mas largo pero de ahora los capítulos van a ser todos a así de largos

tengo en mente hacer tres partes de un solo capitulo que van a hacer los siguientes cual sera contado del punto de vista de issei

BUENO ESO ES TODO HASTA OTRO CAPITULO


	8. capitulo 7:al infierno

HOLA COMO LES VAS!

Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

cuanto tiempo a pasado pero bueno aquí esta este nuevo capitulo que consiste en 3 partes bueno eso es todo por ahora al final del cap nos demos

* * *

 _ **AL INFIERNO(parte 1)**_

es medio día y yo sigo durmiendo con koneko se preguntaran por que? bueno digamos que la noche anterior no fue muy tranquila que digamos. pero me extraña que las chicas no me venga a despertar(aunque ellas me dejaron dormir hasta tarde) pero igual adoro los momentos cuando estoy con una mujer que amo

-koneko despierta es hora de despertarse- *tono dulce*

koneko abrió los ojos lentamente se estiro un poco al terminar todo eso me queda viendo fijamente ella acerca su cara hacia mi me da un beso cariñoso-buenos días- me dice eso con una pequeña sonrisa

-buenos días koneko- le acaricio la cabeza lentamente (me encanta sentir su suave pelo)

la puerta se abre lentamente como si alguien no quisiera hacer ruido yo con koneko nos hacemos los dormidos y nos tapo con las mantas

rias entra a mi habitación en extremo silencio-es hora de darle el beso de buenos días a issei-(hoy le ganare a las demás... pero a donde estará koneko no la veo de la mañana ¿pero ella bajo en primer lugar?

ella se acerca a donde me encuentro acostado -issei es hora del beso de los...-no pudo terminar su frase al ver lo que tenia al frente suyo era koneko acostada en mi pecho y su labios cerca de los mío -koneko que haces acostada junto a issei-*con un ligero tic en su ceja*

koneko finge que recién se a despertado -hola bochou- mientras se estira nuevamente y pone una voz algo somnolienta

rias-recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a infierno tienes que alistarte rápido(solo es una escusa para estar con issei y darle el beso de buenos días)

koneko-esta bien bochou- dice eso mientras se levanta ella se dirige a la puerta y se va(hoy me vengare de issei por ese "día")

rias (ahora es mi oportunidad) ella se sube arriba de la cama y gatea a donde estoy ella acerca su bello rostro al mio solo faltan pocos centímetros hasta que...-rias ya le di el beso de buenos días a issei- se pudo escuchar la voz de koneko que provenía del pasillo y después se escucho unos pasos que se alejaba con rapidez

rias-así que estas despierto y koneko ya te dio el primer beso de la mañana-(no he podido darle el beso este día tampoco) *tono deprimido*

-rias no tienes que estar triste-(no quiero verla así voy a tener que hacer "eso")

rias-pero yo queri...- no la deje terminar la oración la tomo de la cintura y le doy un beso cariñoso que a los pocos minutos paso a hacer un beso lleno de pasión ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo pero la falta de oxigeno nos obligo a hacerlo

-rias no tienes que siempre ser la primera recuerda que las amo a todas no importa quien es la primera o segunda-

asia-eso no es justo yo también quiero tener un beso de issei- *tono molesto*

xenovia-yo también quiero uno eso no es justo-

akeno-ara-ara issei no nos olvides a nosotras-

-esta bien pero quien va hacer la siguiente?- (por que siento que la e cagado?)

en la habitación se sintió un aire pesado repetidamente todas se estaban viendo entre si puedo jurar que veo algunos rayos que salen de los ojos de las chicas que chocan entre si

akeno-por que no arreglamos esto...

en ese momento xenovia corrió y salto a la cama y me beso como si quisiera comerme no me dejaba respirar pero no me molestaba de echo me gustaba de sienta forma hasta que una asia y akeno enojadas tomaron a xenovia y la tiraron contra la muralla cual la dejo fuera de combate.

asia-ahoraesmiturno- dijo algo tan rápido que no entendí pero solo siento los dulces labios de asia que me besaban de una forma apasionada no me soltó hasta después de algunos minutos

akeno-ahora es mi turno estas listo issei?- mirándome de una forma lujuriosa se acerca a mi a paso lento como si disfrutase cada paso ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acerca igual de lento a mis labios ella me da un beso cariñoso que pasa a ser uno de pura lujuria ella no me soltaba y tampoco lo quería ya no tenia oxigeno pero valía la pena.

akeno y yo nos separamos después de ese largo beso una ligera linea era visible

intento llenar mis pulmones de aire -por fin puedo respirar- (mierda casi muero)

rias-buenos tenemos que tomar desayuno dejemos que issei se vista- mientras caminaba a la puerta

asia-si bochou- decía eso mientra salia del cuarto en dirección al comedor

akeno-apresúrate tenemos que ir a la casa de rias en el infierno- mientras decía eso tomaba a xenovia y bajaba las escaleras se escuchaban unos ligeros golpecitos como si alguien estuviera pegándose con las escaleras

me levante de la cama me arregle y baje al comedor al llegar puedo ver a las chicas que tenían puesto el uniforme estaban comiendo tranquilamente yo me uní a ellas

-a donde esta xenovia?*mirando a los lados*

akeno-ellas esta acostada en el sillón de aya *apuntando al comedor*

rias-cambiando el tema chicas escucharon sobre el nuevo estudiante?

akeno-yo escuche algo sobre que sus padres murieron en un "accidente"

rias-el no esta en la misma clase que issei y asia *mirando a los nombrados*

issei-si el es mi nuevo compañero de puesto

koneko-yo escuche que el golpeo al delincuente de kuoh

akeno-hay unos rumores que el extremadamente peligroso y también...

no pude aguantar mi enojo al escuchar las cosas que dicen de tomoki *golpeando la mesa*-SON SOLO RUMORES EL TOMOKI QUE YO CONOZCO ES ALGUIEN BUENO Y AMABLE- todas me miraron sorprendida akeno quedo como en un pequeño shock

rias-issei por favor cálmate *parándose de la silla y caminando a donde esta issei sentado*

-NO NO ME VOY A CALMAR RIAS *parándose de la mesa*NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLEN MAL DE TOMOKI EL TIENE SUFICIENTE QUE TODA LA ACADEMIA LE TENGA MIEDO Y NADIEN QUIERA HABLAR CON EL

koneko-por que lo proteges tanto issei que sabes que nosotros no?

pude calmarme un poco-yo conozco la verdad de esa pelea... en esos rumores cuenta que el fue el único que protegió a la chica que iban a golpear...que fue el único que no miro al lado y también que acepto el castigo callado- la ira iba aumentando la decir toda las injusticia que el estaba viviendo el peli-negro -CUENTA ESO... OBVIO QUE NO SOLO LO MALO

asia-el tenia un monto de "amigos" cuando el llego pero después de eso nadien se acerco a el

issei-a ellos no se le puede llamar amigos que te dejan solo cuando tienes un problema*tono enojado*

asia-pero parece que a el no le importa no se ve afectado por todo esto-

issei-asia a el si le afecto todo...cuando volví por mi bolso lo vi en la sala el tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos*apretando su puño*el esta pasando por todo eso el solo el no tiene que hablar con nadien en su casa el se encuentra solo...pero yo no lo voy a dejar solo

akeno seguía estática ellas seguía en el shock hasta que pudo reaccionar-lo siento issei yo no quería-

-no tienes que disculparte conmigo no me enoje con ustedes solo me da rabia que alguien como el esta sufriendo eso es todo

después de eso todos comimos en silencio uno bastante incomodo nadien quería decir nada... terminados el desayudo todos se levantaron y yo estaba sentado en el sillón en el otro estaban rias,asia y koneko estaban contándole sobre todo lo que se perdió en el desayudo

akeno-issei sigues enojado *tono tímido*

-...- me levante del sillón y empece a caminar a las escaleras pero rias,asia,koneko y xenovia corrieron y me bloqueando para que no pudiera subir a mi habitación

rias tenia una cara de enojada probablemente este así por que trate mal a su mejor amiga -issei detente tenemos que hablar esto es una orden de tu rey- me hablo con un tono molesto

me esta dando una orden pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar con nadien solo pase por entremedio de ellas no me importo empujarlas un poco solo subí a paso lento cada escalón. podía escuchar las voces de las chicas que me decían algunas cosas pero no le di importancia alguna.

llegue a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama tenia mis ojos cerrados-el esta solo sin nadien el no tiene familia y sus amigos no están junto a el- abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver el techo de Mi habitación la booster gear apareció en mi brazo _compañero ellas no tiene la culpa_ -se que ellas no tienen la culpa pero realmente me duele ver a una persona tan amable sufrir- _pero eso no es escusa para tratarlas mal tienes que disculparte_ me quede mirando el techo nuevamente me puse a pensar cuidadosamente sobre como actué anteriormente (realmente soy un idiota)-mejor me disculpo por como reaccione ellas no conocían la verdadera historia- _y tiene que ser ahora las chicas no merecen que seas tan frió con ellas._

me levante de la cama abrí la puerta empece a bajar las escalera no escuchaba ninguna voz (se abran ido?) baje completamente las escaleras y en el comedor podía ver lo que prometí nunca mas hacer todas estaban sentadas en los sillones tenían una mirada pedida nadien hablaba solo estaban en silencio como si se arrepintieran de algo camine hasta donde estaban -hola chicas quiero disculparme con ustedes por como reaccione en el desayudo- todas levantaron la cabeza

rias-no issei tu no tienes que disculparte nosotras si... dijimos cosas sin saber la verdad- *tenia un tono de arrepentimiento*

-no pero yo soy el idiota por que me enoje con ustedes- me acerque a donde estaba akeno le doy un abrazo...ella no reacciona -akeno quiero disculparme por haberte ignorado-

akeno me corresponde el abrazo y acerca su boca a mi oído -te perdonare pero con una única condición-

-y cual seria esa condición akeno?

akeno-que nunca mas me ignores- dijo eso con una triste expresión

abrace mas fuerte a akeno -lo juro- me separe de ellas y camine al medio de la sala todas me vieron como si esperaban algo-me disculpo con ustedes *me inclino un poco*

estaba esperando que ellas me dieran un merecido castigo pero nadien dijo nada las chicas se miraron entre si...fueron momento que parecía una eternidad para mi hasta que alguien hablo

rias-esta bien pero con una condición issei

-si es para que ustedes me perdonen are lo que sea

rias-vas a tener que mimarlas a todas

-esta bien lo are a partí...- no pude terminar por que en ese momento apareció al medio de la sala el símbolo del clan gremory de el salio el hermano de rias el actual maou sirzechs lucifer junto a grayfia estaban vestidos como siempre sirzechs con su atuendo de maou y grayfia vestida como maid

sirzechs-están listo para partir?

rias-si hermano solo tenemos que buscar nuestras cosas

todos fueron a recoger sus cosas y yo voy a empezar a hacer la maleta

-habitación de issei-

en este momento estoy en mi pieza con una maleta casi vacía encima de mi cama y yo sin que saber que poder adentro todo a mi alrededor estaba tirado en el suelo si alguien entra pensara que entraron a robar-mierdaaaa no se que mas llegar- _por que no llevas "ese" libro compañero puede serte útil_ -de que libro me hablas? *sonrojado*(no puedo llevar el libro y si me descubren) _en verdad crees que me puedes engañar a mi recuerda que estoy dentro tuyo estúpido_ -puedes que tengas razón mejor lo llevo solo por si ocurre algo-

camine al armario lo abrí lo que se ve a simple vista es unas cosas unas mantas y unas cuantas cajas abajo de esas cajas -fue una buena idea hacer eso nadien a podido encontrar este lugar secreto- levante las cajas y que había era un suelo de madera pero en una marte el suelo es ligeramente distinto la tabla esta sobre-salida la tome y que estaba al interior unas fotos,unas revisas y un libro _para que demonios escondes estas cosas no es un secreto que eres un adolescente pajero pervertido y muy idiota_ -cállate dragon de mierda estas son mis tesoros esa son mis primeras revistas porno y esas fotos son valiosas para mi- _realmente tu perversidad no tiene remedio y esas foto son de que? trasero de tus compañeras_ -no son las fotos de las personas que amo- *tomando las fotos* el dragon dentro mio no dijo nada yo solo estuve mirando las fotos una sonrisa se formo en mi cara _vaya nunca pensé que tu arias algo así tienes fotos de todas de rias,akeno,asia,koneko,xenovia,irina,kuroka,ravel e incluso tienes unas de ophis como pudiste hacer eso... también de tu familia y tus amigos si que tienes alguna colección bastante grande_ -si y falta muchas mas y no creas que me e olvidado de ti- saque las demás fotos que tenia escondida -aunque no son fotos de tu verdadero cuerpo pero es por ahora voy a buscar la madera de sacarte de hay- _en verdad eres una persona única voy a esperar ese día_

en ese momento tan feliz que ocurre en la casa del castaño es todo lo contrario en la casa de al lado

-casa de tomoki-

punto de vista de tomoki

estoy en mi habitación sentado en la cama mientras lloro la razón un álbum de foto que sostengo entre mis manos que milagrosamente se salvo después de ese accidente puedo ver algunas fotos de mi infancia con mi familia otras con mis amigos y las ultimas con las personas que son realmente importante para mi "ellas" cada foto en una puerta a un viejo recuerdo -tengo que salvarlas si quiero tener mas recuerdos junto a ellas- sigo mirando las fotos aunque me causen dolor pero hay gente que no veré mas que dejaron de estar a mi lado y nunca olvidare esos momentos de inigualable felicidad -los quiero de vuelta- cerré el álbum (solo esperen un poco mas)

-entrada (casa de tomoki)-

deje el álbum en la cama me levante y decidir en salir un rato para poder despejar mi mente camine sin ganas a la puerta de entrada estoy parado al frente tengo el miedo de salir (tengo que superarlo) camine lento a la puerta tomo el picaporte *suspiro pesado*-vamos otra vez- abrí la puerta y volví de nuevo allí un mar de llamas devorando todo a su paso casa que se convierten en cenizas en nada. gente que grita dentro de las casa en especial niños que gritan por su familias otro por sus vidas sus gritos se pueden escuchar por todos los el suelo estaba cubierto de un liquido rojizo era la sangre de familias entera todo esa sangre-mierda esto es difícil- camine tranquilamente a fuera el fuego se acerca a mi pero no me quema casas que caen sobre mi desaparecen al mínimo contacto conmigo los gritos de desesperación de los niños se vuelven sonrisas y risas que vienen de un parque cercado-gracias a ella pude superar mi trauma- camine sin un rumbo.

volviendo con nuestro castaño favorito que no estaba en ese momento feliz de hace poco

-casa hyoudou (habitación de issei)-

pov de issei

en estos momento xenovia esta arriba de issei que esta en la cama todo al rededor era un caos ella tenia una mirada de un animal salvaje que tenia a su presa lista para poder "comérsela" tenia un sonrojo mas que notable issei estaba atrapado en un agarre imposible de liberarse por cuenta propia

xenovia-así que este libro me servirá como guía*mostrando el libro con una mano*

-xenovia por favor cálmate *intentando salvar su virginidad*

xenovia se sienta en mi cintura con una mirada llena de lujuria-vamos issei intentemos hacer esto*apuntando una pagina del libro*parece algo que vamos a disfrutar y mucho

-recuerda que tenemos que irnos xenovia no hay tiempo para esas cosas

xenovia-no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo...podemos hacer dos o tres mas

issei cerro los ojos con fuerza esperado a ese "animal salvaje" lo atacara (mierda como termino así) _jajajajaja bueno compañero recordemos junto lo vivido en esto momentos vivido_

-flashback(minutos antes)-

yo con issei estamos viendo las fotos el tenia una mirada de nostalgia gracias a que estoy en su interior pude ver lo que pensaba el volvía cuando tomo esas fotos y recuerdos que a tenido en esos momentos issei saco la caja de su "escondite" con todos sus recuerdos el la llevo a su cama para poder estar mas cómodo el seguía viendo las fotos las tomaba como si fuera algo delicado y muy valioso que para issei esa precisamente eso su tesoro mi poseedor dejo las fotos de vuelta en la caja y tomo el libro de rias el miro la portada por unos pocos momentos el pensó(sera buena idea llevarlo?)el abrió el libro y empezó a leer estaban tan concentrado que no sintió que la chica llamada xenovia entro _(es momento del espectáculo mejor me pongo cómodo)_ en ese momento apareció una silla una soda y palomitas de maíz

xenovia-que esta leyendo issei?

issei-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh XENOVIANOESTOYHACIENDONADA *gritando sin querer y tirando el libro al cielo*

el libro giro en 360º grados en el aire para issei parecía que nunca iba a caer el lo miraba con miedo y desesperación el intento terminar de alistar su maleta lo mas rápido posible y correr como alma que lleva el viento el va a sus cajones el saca todo el esta corriendo al frente de xenovia el se tropieza con "algo" _(el pie de xenovia)_ toda su ropa se repartió por la habitación el cayo literalmente de boca al suelo el libro cae en la cara de xenovia cual le niega la vista ella lo tomo entre sus mano y lo vio no aparto su mirada del libro

issei(ahora si la cague)-xenovia?

la mencionada no responde su respiración se vuelve agitada de repente en su mente que era realmente fácil de adivinad ella estaba haciendo la cosas mas eróticas del mundo junto a su amado issei cosas sin limites su imaginación voló por los cielo y iba a bajar fácilmente sin hacer "eso" mínimos 5 o 10 veces hasta quedar satisfecha mientras ella estaba perdida en su mente pervertida nuestro castaño tomaba todas sus cosas y las guardaba de la peor forma posible-bien termine me- issei estaba girando en su propio eje hasta que alguien lo empujo a la cama causando que el tirara la maleta al aire y "explotara" todo su contenido quedo esparcido por toda la habitación

-fin de flashback-

 _(bueno básicamente eso paso en unos pocos minutos compañero otra pregunta?)_ (si dime como mierda me puedo escapar de esto) estaba hablando mentalmente con el dragon dentro mio _(MMMMmmmm no lose ...socio vuelve a la realidad ya falta poco)_ (¿para que falta poco?)

le hice caso al dragon dentro mio y lo que veo no es muy bueno para mi solo me queda mi pantalón

-xenovia cálmate por favor *tono de suplica*

xenovia-issei hoy salgo de esta habitación con tu semen*apuntando su entrepierna* dentro mio*ahora señala su estomago*

(mierda creo que xenovia va obtener lo que quiere...pero bueno no creo que sea tan malo?)

cuando me hice la idea de entregarle mi virginidad a xenovia la puerta se abre rápidamente y quien era? para issei fue un héroe sin capa su cabello era de color carmesí y tenia el uniforme de la academia kouh en una de sus manos tiene algo

rias-xenovia deja en este mismo momento a issei y retírate *tono autoritaria*

xenovia sin quejas bajo encima mio y camino a la salida mientras se iba pude ver que tenia el libro escondido entre su oppai su grande y maravillosas oppai

sentándome en la cama -gracias rias no sabes de- no pude terminar por que una esfera de color carmesí paso cerca de mi cabeza el atacante fue la misma persona que me salvo de ser "violado" tenia su mano apuntando mi cabeza y dijo-ahora no fallo- *sin brillo en sus ojos*

mis instinto de supervivencia como buen hombre pecho velludo me decían una sola cosa ESCAPA Y RÁPIDO esas palabras se repiten un sin fin de veces en mi mente (Ddraig rápido dime la mejor opción la primera ser: rápido y caótico y la segunda es ser lento y cuidadoso) rias apuntando a mi cabeza ( _MMMmmmm la mejor opción sin duda es la primera y salta a la derecha AHORA)._

le hice caso sin dudar de mi fiel amigo Ddraig por pocos centímetros esquivo un ataque mortal de parte de rias cuando aterrice en el suelo tomo unos boxer que estaban a mano corro en dirección de rias y se lo pongo en la cabeza ella se queda embobada por mi repentina acción ella se queda sin hacer nada ni siquiera intenta sacarlos de su cabeza su respiración se vuelve agitada _(RÁPIDO SOCIO TU TELÉFONO GRÁBALO O TOMA FOTOS PERO RÁPIDO ESTO TE VA A SERVÍ PARA MAS ADELANTE)_

nuevamente le hice caso saque mi teléfono y empece a grabar el la pantalla del teléfono salia una rias con uno de mi boxer en su cabeza mientras su respiración era agitada y se podía escuchar -el olor de issei- casi en susurro seguí grabando a pesar que mi vida todavía puede estar en peligro pero el hombre tiene prioridades y si se preguntan realmente vale la pena morir por ver eso mi respuesta es un SI un millón de veces esa escena valía la pena (bueno eso es suficiente ahora a salvar mi vida)dando media vuelta hasta que ( _COMPAÑERO ESPERA SIGUE GRABANDO)_ me detuve en seco y continué con mi noble labor (Ddraig para que si es lo mismo?) ( _ve bien socio me la zona de al "medio")_ en ese lugar a donde va su compañero de vida su fiel y mas leal amigo[ cof cof cof corneta cof cof cof] se podía ver que se humedecía poco a poco hasta que se pudo notar ligeramente la lengua de la peli-roja

Rias-el sabor de issei*voz suave* el dulce sabor de issei*lamina*me *lamina* encanta

(realmente rias es una gran pervertida...ME GUSTA!) rias llevo sus manos a su cabeza y saco lentamente mis boxer de su cabeza parecía que le disgusto la idea pero algo mas fuerte le llevo a su mente _(COMPAÑERO CORREEEEEEE!)_ gracias al dragon de mi interior recordé que debo hacer una "retirada estratégica" di media vuelta mientras guardo mi teléfono en mis bolsillo empece a corre en dirección en la escalera giro mi cabeza para ver a cuanta distancia estaba de mi pero lo que veo es todo lo contrario veo a rias sacarse los boxer de la cabeza mirarlos por ultima vez con un sonrojo notable y después los guardo dios sabe donde para después mirar al frente suyo a donde me encuentro corriendo a las escalera ella me imita y corre atrás mio en pocos segundos me esta pisando los talones pude tomar una pequeña ventaja al saltar por las escaleras

corrí hasta el comedor para buscar un lugar para esconderme pero allí me encuentro con todo el sequito junto a sirzechs lucifer y grayfia estaban hablando hasta que llegue yo

-alguienayúdemeporfavor *dijo eso con una cara pálida y rápido*

akeno-que te paso issei parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma?

asia-te encuentras bien no estas lastimado?

-no por favor ayúdenme a esconderme de "ella" *tono de miedo*

xenovia-pero de quien? issei dilo claramente

-bueno ellas es...- antes de poder terminar puedo sentir una presencia muy poderosa atrás mio -issei ven a jugar conmigo un poco~- ella dice eso mientras camina a donde estoy a un paso lento pero constante ella esta a solo tres paso de alcanzarme yo no puedo moverme estoy petrificado de miedo pero por una extraña razón para en seco

rias se queda al frente mio hasta que infla su mejilla y dice-ISSEI BAKAAAA YO QUERÍA COMPLETAR LA POKEDEX JUNTO A TI *mostrando su teléfono de ultima generación a issei*

la sala queda en silencio absoluto nadien dice nada yo solo quedo mirando el teléfono que esta al frente mio sin poder hacer o decir nada hasta que en mi mente se me ocurrió una gran idea-pero rias todavía faltan los pokemon legendarios no te preocupes

rias-pero yo quería que fuéramos por todo el mundo en busca de todos ellos como una pareja

-bueno esto se soluciona así de fácil *le quito el celular de las manos aprietos algunos botones* listo rias ahora podemos ir junto

rias-que hiciste issei?

-borre los datos- dije eso con simpleza pero en ese momento se escucho un vidrio hacerse trizas

rias en un movimiento brusco me arremata el celular y miro la pantalla con un claro disgusto en su rostro ella me miro a mi después el celular hizo eso una par de veces ella lo deja caer al suelo

ella alzo su manos cerca de mi cuello (mierda hoy muero) espere en mi ejecución con los ojos cerraros con fuerza y miedo pero no llego nunca llegue a sentí sus manos al rededor de mi cuello abrí lentamente mis ojos puedo ver a mi "verdugo" con lagrimas en sus ojos ella salto hacia mi y me da un tierno abrazo

rias-eres un gran idiota pero por eso te amo- *tono amoroso*

yo le correspondo al abrazo fue tan cálido hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

sirzechs- *tosiendo* lamento interrumpir su momento junto pero tenemos que irnos si es posible ahora

todos fuimos a buscar nuestra maletas ya todos estamos listo para irnos.

sirzechs- grayfia me puedes hacer el favor?

grayfia-entendido ahora mismo lo hago- *creando un circulo de transporte*

-infierno(territorio del clan gremory)-

aparecimos afuera de la casa-castillo del clan gremory no importa cuantas veces venga nunca me podre acostumbrar a algo tan gigantesco como eso

sirzechs-bueno entramos- las puertas se abren de una forma lenta podemos ve un pasillo con una alfombran de color rojo que conecta con una escalera inmensa y hay un montón de maid que están tanto como en la izquierda como en la derecha

todas las maid-buenos días amo- todas saludad de una forma sincronizada y con respeto

sirzechs-buenos todos vayan a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones

todos nos separamos para ir nuestra correspondiente pieza yo llegue a mi habitación después de algunos minutos

-vaya si que es grande esta habitación no creo que tenga problema con el espacio nunca- dejo mi maleta encima de la cama la abro y para mi sorpresa también traje las fotos conmigo sin querer(no importa cuantas veces las vea siempre me causan el mismo sentimiento uno de calidez justo en mi corazón) tomo las foto y empiezo a nuevamente a ver las fotos puedo pasar todo el día viéndola pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer dejo las fotos en la maleta y saco todo lo demás dejo mi ropa interior en el primer cajón de un mueble cercado y mi ropa en el de abajo

decidí en salir de mi habitación pero en ese momento entra asia con algo detrás suyo

asia-hola isse-san- me dice eso con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa

-hola asia *sonriendo* que haces aquí no deberías estar ordenando tus cosas

asia-bueno...sobre eso *jugando con sus dedos* me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo?

-claro asia entra y deja tus cosas-

ella entra a mi habitación estaba dejando sus cosas estaba por salir de mi habitación hasta que alguien hizo exactamente lo mismo que asia

xenovia-hola issei voy a dormir en tu habitación *dijo eso mientras pasaba y dejaba sus cosas*

aunque no me molesto para nada por que se que xenovia le falta algo conocido como "sentido común" nuevamente me dispuse a salir pero paso lo mismo pero esta vez era

koneko-hola isse pue- no la deje terminar se perfectamente lo que va a decir

-si koneko deja tus cosas a donde mas te guste

me quede esperando en la puerta de mi habitación para esperar a la siguiente ahora fue rias pero con otro propósito

rias-issei baja vamos a com- ella no termina por la escena que esta al frente suyo -por que todas ya tiene todas sus cosas aquí

xenovia-no te preocupes solo trajimos cosas para pasar las noches en el día vamos a estar en nuestras habitación

rias-bueno si solo es eso esta bien pero yo vine a decir que vamos a visitar a alguien aunque no quiera ir

todos seguimos a rias hasta la entrada de la "casa del clan gremory"

-bochou a donde vamos a ir?

rias-bueno vamos a...

en ese momento la puesta se abre se puede ver una pequeña silueta femenina

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

que les pareció este capitulo? fue de su agrado

en este cap el sequito de rias por fin llego al infierno

¿que tiene pensado hacer Ddraig con el vídeo de rias?

¿a donde van a ir ahora el sequito?

descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de ÁNGEL CONTRA DEMONIO

ADIOSSS!


	9. capitulo 8:visita al territorio phoenix

hola que tal han estado (º-º)/

bueno lo primero que todo me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado nada pero estas semanas e estado bastante ocupado con tareas y otras cosas que han estado consumiendo casi todo mi tiempo

bueno sin nada mas que decir disfrutad el capitulo y Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

 ** _al infierno parte 2_**

 ** _(vamos de visita al territorio phoenix)_**

la puerta se abrió de golpe una pequeña silueta se podía ver era alguien pequeña su pelo subió como si fuera un taladro hacia bajo su vestimenta era de una princesa aunque parecía una pequeña niña que estaba realmente feliz por algo

ravel-hola vengo a búscalos para irnos-*caminando hacia issei y tomándolo del brazo- vamos tenemos que darnos prisa

literalmente la pequeña loli-rubia se llevaba a nuestro castaño a la fuerza todas estaban mirando la cara de felicidad de la pequeña todas le dieron ese "lujo" ya que ella no pasa tanto tiempo últimamente con el castaño ya que su clan se encuentra ocupado con asuntos personales la siguieron desde atrás mirando con celos a la "pareja" y pensaban como iba a ser su momento a solas con su héroe

caminaron hacia afuera a donde encontraron 2 diferentes carrozas una pequeña como para dos personas y otra que era mas grande ellas pudieron ver como ravel junto a issei se subían a la carreta mas pequeña

ravel-vamos vamos date prisa-empujando dentro a issei y subiéndose posteriormente-vamos tenemos que llegar rápido-

la carroza de la joven pareja se fue todas las amadas del castaño se quedaron con una cara de poke face por ver como "su" issei se iba completamente solo con una rival en el amor

a todas se le cruzo el mismo pensamiento en ese momento (TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLA A LA MIERDA QUE NO LO HAYA VISTO POR UN TIEMPO) todas literalmente saltaron dentro de la carreta que estaba esperando todavía

rias-!rápido tenemos que alcanzarlos¡-*gritándole al conductor*

koneko-yakitori no te dejare usar MI asiento personal- [se refiere al regazo de issei] (es mio y SOLO MIO) apretando con ira su puño al solo pensar como ella puede usar su asiento personal

xenovia esta sentada de pierna cruzada ella lee entusiasmada un libro con una cubierta negra no le importada nada del exterior solo ella y su nuevo guía para el futuro amoroso

akeno esta hablando con asia ella parecía tranquila por fuera pero por dentro esta imaginando como torturar a issei por no poder controlar a una de sus pareja

asia-estas bien? tu respiración es algo rápida-

akeno-no te preocupes asia solo estoy pensando algunas cosas sin importancias-(en estos momentos)

rias-¡POR QUE MIERDA NO LOS MOVEMOS DATE PRISA !

el pobre conductor tiene que aguantar los gritos de una rias enojada el tiene que cumplir lo acordado con ravel momentos antes de su partida

-fashback (territorio phoenix)-

en el territorio del clan phoenix esta ravel hablando con el conductor que llevara al sequito de rias

ravel-tienes que demorarte lo mas que puedas al partir y en el viaje quiero tomar un pequeño desvió con issei para estar a solas y compartir un momento juntos-*con una sonrisa y ruborizada por pensar en lo ultimo

conductor-esta bien voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que tengas tiempo suficiente y suerte en su cita

ravel se ruborizo fuertemente por lo dicho de su conductor lo único que pudo decir fue un -gracias- antes de irse a su medio de trasporte

-fin del fashback-

conductor-tenga un poco de paciencia estoy teniendo un pequeño problema- claramente mintiendo pero eso podía sale un poco mas de tiempo...eso fue lo que pensó pero una muy enojada rias que no se molestaba en escóndelo dejo salir su aura intimidarlo hasta la médula

rias- ¿ _ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE? TE DIJE QUE EMPIECES A CONDUCIR AHORA!-_

el conductor esta sudando a mares hasta las riendas que tenia en sus manos poco a poco empezaron a mojarse hasta un punto que llega a asombrarse pero el no iba a caer por eso el era uno de los mas antiguos y leales a sus señores el era capaz de dar su vida por el bien del clan phoenix aunque tenia miedo siempre de pie

conductor-por favor tenga paciencia no sirve enojarse eso no solucionara nada así que le pido que deje de emitir esa aterradora aura que esta asusta a los pobres caballos-

rias miro a los caballos y en efecto ello están en el suelo temblando de miedo sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza a tal punto que salieran pequeñas lagrimas después de mirar esa triste escena se sintió culpable se sentó en silencio arrepentida de lo que hizo indirectamente

mientras tanto el carruaje mas pequeño llego a la ciudad en todo el recorrido la pequeña loli no dejo de abraza a issei mientra que el solo la acariciaba con cariño su cabeza

issei-¿por que estamos aquí? ravel ¿no dijiste que te teníamos prisa?-*mirando alrededor*

ravel-claro que teníamos prisa pero para nuestra *sonrojada* cita o acaso te molesta tener una cita conmigo *dijo eso bajando la cabeza con algo de tristeza*

issei-no claro que no *moviendo sus manos* pero no tengo nada preparado y todavía no conozco perfectamente este lugar

ravel-eso no importa mientra este contigo cualquier lugar esta bien- dijo eso mientras se sonrojaba mas con cada palabra

antes esas palabras issei toma delicadamente la mano de ravel como si se fuera a romper al mínimo contacto brusco a la pequeña loli le sorprendió ese repentino acto del castaño pero a ella no le disgusto para nada al revés le encanta esos pequeños momentos tierno que tiene con su amado que por un tiempo a sido casi nulo pero este día iba a hacer solo para ella y el

su cita empezó caminando por el lugar hasta que encontraron un sitio a donde comer junto el desayudo el la cual ravel le dio de comer en la boca a su amado aunque estaba super sonrojada pero la felicidad que le causaba la impulso a no detenerse caminaron por algunas tiendas de ropa a donde se probo algunas prendas que eligió issei aunque el es uno de los pervertidos mas grande del mundo el mismo decidió contenderse para no arruinar su cita ella entraba al probador y salia del probador en diversas vestido de una pieza que al parecer de oppai dragon le encantaban.

pero ella entro una vez mas al probador y salio vestida con un hermoso traje de maid que le quedaba perfectamente bien

ravel-estoy aquí para servirle mi amo- dijo eso mientras esta con un sonrojo bastante notorio y hacia una reverencia

issei-que...que haces vestida así *unas gotas de sangres caían de mi nariz al suelo*- tuve que desviar mi mirada a otra parte o no seria capaz de controlarme por ver tal hermosa imagen

ravel-que a issei no le gusta el traje que llego o no te gusta que yo lo use *tono triste*

issei-no es eso es solo que te ves demasiada linda- le dije eso mientras me acerco a ella y la abrazo -de echo te ves tan hermosa que tengo miedo de no poder controlarme

el sonrojo de ravel llego a niveles realmente alarmantes el vapor que salia de su cabeza podía llegar al techo fácilmente la loli rubia se separo del abrazo que tenia con issei y entro nuevamente al probador pero ahora con la ropa que traía desde el principio en su mano se puede ver deferentes prendas y camino a pagarlas para después dejarlas en la carreta para poder disfrutar de su cita sin peso de mas para el castaño

después de dejar las cosas compradas en la carreta procedieron a caminar y pasaron por un parque cercado a donde una memoria "ataco" a issei el podía ver la cara de ahora su amigo "sakurai tomoki" recordando el pasado que no reflejaba mas que melancolía y sufrimientos por lo vivido

issei (¿me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos?)

ravel-ISSEI REACCIONA!- dando un gran GRAN grito muy cerca de la oreja de nuestro pervertido amigo

issei-AAAaaaahhh*saltando del susto y mirando a los lados* que paso por que gritas?

ravel-te encuentras bien? pareces mas distraído de lo normal

issei-si...estoy bien solo que algo repentino vino a mi cabeza

la joven pareja siguió con su camino dejando el parque atrás a unos metros mas adelantes se podía ver un gran GRAN PERO MUY GRANDE CENTRO COMERCIAL que era difícil no verlo de lejos cual nuestro atento oppai dragon nunca de todas sus visitas al infierno se percato de su majestuosa presencia

issei se quedo mirándolo con cara de asombrado y atónito (PERO COMO MIERDA NO ME DI CUENTA DE ESTO! ... esto me trae recuerdos de mi cita anterior)-bueno ya que estamos aquí por que no entramos- *tomando la pequeña y suave mano de su pareja para correr lo poco que faltaba para llegar a la entrada*

ravel tuvo que recuperar el aliento después de esa pequeña "carrera" para después decirme-que acaso todavía eres un niño issei (aunque eso también me gusta eso de ti... porque no puedo hacer mas honesta)

issei-como no puedo estar emocionado si tengo una cita con alguien tan hermosa como tu- la miro directamente a la cara y le dedico una sonrisa que demuestra la felicidad que me trae al estar junto a ella

ella baja su cabeza y mira el suelo sonrojada ella dice un en un susurro-baka...y yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo - aunque lo ultimo lo dijo tan despacio que el castaño no pudo escucharla

después de esa tierna escena la joven pareja entro por fin al centro comercial siguieron caminando por el gigantesco centro comercial por donde pudieron ver muchas tiendas pero ninguna le llamaba la atención a la feliz pareja ... hasta que issei vio a lo lejos ese hermoso lugar que todos los estudiantes usan de "cobijo" después de un arduo día de tareas o trabajos [¿pueden adivinar lo que es?] si su respuesta fue: un centro recreativo fue lo correcto y este tenia millones de juegos que nuestro héroe jamas a tocado o visto.

issei-podemos ir aunque sea solo un ratito dime que si *dijo eso con unos ojos de perrito moribundo* _(que bajo ha_ _caído mi poseedor parece un niño pidiendo permiso a su madre ojala que mi siguiente poseedor sea alguien con orgullo)_ (cállate si esto me deja ir a jugar vale la pena)

ravel hace una mueca-no podemos vamos a llegar tarde *mirando el reloj que tiene en su muñeca* (las otras ya debieron haber explotado de ira)

issei-vamos solo un poquito tres juegos nada mas- rogando para poder disfrutar estos juegos al frente mio no es como si fuera la ultima vez que vendo ¿verdad?

ravel-*suspiro*esta bien pero solos unos minutos escuchaste issei- me dice eso con un tono autoritario

issei-TE AMO!- le di un abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla y corrí para poder probar los juegos que están llamando al "yo infantil" _(como si fueras muy maduro)_

el joven castaño empezó a jugar con uno después con otro y otro y otro no quería parar de jugar mejor dicho no podía pero por algo de la naturaleza mismo el mira hacia atrás y puede vez que su pareja esta exactamente en el mismo lugar totalmente sonrojada y tocándose el lugar que le di el beso su mirada esta perdida pero su expresión no muestra otra que no sea felicidad

issei al ver eso decide ir a donde esta ella y le toma de la mano empezaron a caminar juntos pasaron por diversos juegos pero terminaron al frente de un juego bastante conocido en el mundo humano mas famosos para las adolescentes es una cabina de fotos ravel parecía que tenia ganas de entrar desde el punto de vista del castaño que el pensó: "ella me trajo aquí para que nos tomemos unas fotos como recuerdo por nuestra cita aunque la realidad esta bastante lejos de ser esa

issei dios los primeros pasos para entrar a dentro de la cabina pero su pareja esta sin moverse aun-vamos a entras nosotros junto

-dentro del la cabina de fotos-

ravel(issei quiere tener fotos conmigo solo nosotros dos creo que puedo morir en paz...aunque todavía quiero hacer "eso" con el...no en que estoy pensando me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida) después de esa pelea interna ella afirma con su cabeza y camina con el dentro

al estar adentro ravel se acerca al panel de edición y la empezó a configurar ella sola a una velocidad incomparable ella parecía una experta después de pocos minutos estaba lista

issei-vaya vienes aquí muy a menudo ravel vienes con amigas

ravel-no de echo es la primera vez que entro a uno de estos (y estoy feliz que sea contigo)

issei-pero como pudiste hacer eso tan rápido ?

ravel-*mirando a los lados como si buscara algo que la salvara*nose solo soy buena y ya (no puedo decirle que siempre e querido venir a uno de estos y por eso me e lee ido todo sobre lo relacionado a esta maquina)

issei-bueno no importa esto va a empezar mejor nos preparamos... estas lista?

ravel-cre...creo que si

en la pantalla aparecen una cuenta regresiva del 3 hasta el uno los números son grandes y de color rosa

en la primera foto aparece issei abrazando a ravel cabe destacar que ambos están sonrojado hasta las orejas la segunda sale mirándose entre ellos fijamente en la tercera salen casi igual pero mas cerca pero en la cortina aparece unas ¿manos? en la cuarta sale issei besando a ravel y de fondo unas rias,akeno,koneko,asia, bastante enojadas

-afuera de la cabina de fotos-

las chicas tienen a issei y a ravel atados a unos juegos que tienen unas sillas

rias-bueno partiendo por lo primero *mirando a ravel* ¿por que hiciste todo esto?

ravel-no me arrepiento de nada! de hecho lo haría de nuevo y dime que no harías lo mismo si no vieras a issei en mucho tiempo

rias/akeno/koneko/asia- todas afirmaron con la cabeza

rias-bueno tienes mucha razón

issei-una pregunta chicas a donde esta xenovia? *mirando alrededor en busca de la peli-azul*

asia-creo que dijo que iba a quedarse en la carreta esperando por nosotros

akeno-ella esta voy metida en la lectura de ese misterioso libro

koneko se acerco a donde issei esta atado en la silla y se sienta en su regazo-por fin en mi casa- *acomodándose en la regazo de issei*

issei(mierda! si no fuera por estas malditas cuerdas podría sentir a koneko en mis piernas)-chicas por que no mejor vamos al territorio phoenix-

rias-si tienes razón mejor vayámonos de una vez

después de eso las chicas los liberaron y salieron del centro comercial pero ravel antes de irse tomo las fotos que antes se saco junto al hombre que ama ella pudo ver a su fiel sirviente con algunos moretones y la carreta semi-destruida

ravel-que...que fue lo que paso? *mirando preocupada la carreta su sirviente y los caballos que están tiritando como si fueran gelatina (creo que se merece una buena recompensa)

rias-no paso nada aquí ravel *sonriendo* pero tengo que decirte que si lo intentas hacerlo una vez mas no esperes que seamos tan bondadosa como hoy escuchaste- dijo eso con una mirada si brillo junto a una voz tenebrosa y liberando una aura oscura

ravel-en...entendido - *afirmando como un soldado a su superior

después de esa pequeña charla iniciaron su viaje por fin al territorio phoenix a donde las chicas acapararon a issei y miraban con odio a ravel que se mantenía en una "distancian moderada" que se limitaba a ver la foto con cariño y en pocos ratos se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con rias/akeno/koneko y asia cuales lo tienen abrazado por todas partes

conductor-hemos llegado señoritas por favor disfruten su estancias- apartando la mirada sin hacer contacto visual

las primeras en bajar fueron a las chicas quien llevan a issei como si se tratase de una alfombra

cuando las chicas se adentraron a la "casa" de ravel el conductor cayo al suelo por sus heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas ravel al ver eso corre por su sirviente mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caer por sus hermosos ojos

ravel toma la cabeza de su sirviente-perdón por hacer que sufrieras ese infierno...pídeme lo que quieras yo te concederé un deseo

conductor-*cof*lo*cof*que quiero *cof cof* es un...

ravel-un que... por favor no de vayas- llorando por el hombre que esta en el suelo con moretones

conductor-*cof*u...n me...di...co-

el pudo decir sus "ultimas palabras" antes de caer inconsciente ravel al ver que cierra sus ojos llama rápidamente a otro sirviente para que lo lleve al hospital ella vio la partida de el

después de esa trágica escena ella camino a la gran puerta a donde pudo ver como todos caminaba a la habitación de junta importantes a donde ella tenia pensado ir pero una sirvienta la detuvo diciendo:no puedes entrar por orden de su padre

-dentro de la habitación de junta importantes-

todo el sequito de rias entro a una extraña habitación que tenia una gran mesa circular y muchas sillas alrededor están el padre de ravel y el hermano de rias ambos tienen una cara realmente seria nosotros estamos parado atrás del actual maou

Sr phoenix- bueno quiero informarle sobre una catástrofe que paso en un pequeño pueblo esta lejos de aquí no era muy conocido sabes algo?-*mirada seria*

sirzechs-por desgracia no se me había informado nada de eso-

Sr phoenix-bueno lo único que sabemos que fueron unos demonios renegados quien ataco el pequeño pueblo.. el sequito de rias no sabrá nada sobre el accidente ya que el único sobreviviente fue a kouh

issei (están hablando de tomoki! entonces la muerte de su familia y amigo tiene relación al mundo a donde estoy metido)

sirzechs *mirando a rias*-sabes algo de este joven o tu sequito?

issei-si yo se algo de el- todos dirigen la mirada hacia mi - el esta en la misma clase que yo y asia el es una persona que pasa el mayor tiempo solo y recordando el pasado

sirzechs-y por que pasa el tiempo solo?

issei-bueno el golpeo al delincuente de kouh y gano sin ninguna dificultad como si un juego se tratase

Sr phoenix-entonces es alguien violento

empece a caminar con rabia pero rias me toma la mano para que me detenga antes que haga una locura o algo que me arrepiente que no creo que lo haga pero no puedo bajar la reputación del clan gremory

sirzechs-bueno pueden irse ahora yo seguiré hablando con el

todos salimos de la habitación como entraron pero salí bastante cabreado por lo que dijo el padre de ravel necesito un lugar a donde pueda desahogarme seguí a las chicas hasta que llegamos al "jardín" del clan phoenix me acosté un lugar apartado de todos y cerré a mis ojos

-mente de issei-

issei esta frotando en una profunda oscuridad no puedes ver nada nisiquiera tus propias manos mirando alrededor buscando a Ddraig pero no lo puede encuentrar por ninguna parte

issei-como mierda no puedo encontrar a ese maldito dragon de mierda

una gran bola de fuego es lanzada hacia el castaño que por los pelos esquiva

Ddraig- _A_ _QUIEN LLAMAS DRAGÓN DE MIERDA TU MALDITO ADOLESCENTE CON HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS_

issei-bueno no vine a discutir contigo sino a entrenar - *mirada seria y liberando una densa aura* - así que prepárate-

Ddraig- _NO ME VOY A CONTENER-_ *tono enojado*

issei(esto siempre funciona) *sonriendo* pero aquí no puedo pelear bien- *mirando a la nada*

Ddraig- _bueno de eso me encargo yo... cierra los ojos unos segundo y listo_

issei-por que quieres que cierre los ojos ¡¿quieres violarme?!-*asustado*

Ddraig- _REALMENTE ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! Y CIERRA TUS MALDITOS OJOS YA CABRÓN_

issei le hizo caso al final con miedo de terminar violado por un dragon que es 50 veces mas que el tiene los ojos cerrado con fuerza esperando algo

Ddraig- _ya puedes abrirlos...marica_

el abrio los ojos lentamente una extraña ventisca acariciaba su rostro con suavidad al frente suyo desaparecio esa densa oscuridad a en ves de eso esta en un hermoso prado lleno de flores unas montañas a lo lejos un bosque y un lago realmente grande

camina un poco para ver este inigualable paisaje pero que le trae recuerdos de ese "lugar" que espera nunca volver

issei-bueno empecemos con esto- *invocando el balance breaker de la booster gear*

Ddraig- estas listo?

issei-claro-*cerrando los ojos para concentrarse* -¿no usaras esa "forma"?

Ddraig- _MMMMmmmm hoy no...y tu mostraras tu otras formas?-_

issei-no...con esto me basta y me sobra-

creo que mi comentario hizo enojar a Ddraig un extraño vapor sale de su cuerpo quien me nubla la vista completamente después de unos segundos puedo escuchar unos pasos de una persona al frente mio aparece un hombre con la balance breaker pero la suya parece mas rojiza y mas gruesa el solo esta parado no dice nada pero su mirada me dice algo: _NO VOY A TENER PIEDAD_

el corre a donde estoy yo me limito a imitarlo a los pocos pasos el desaparece de mi vista completamente pare en busca de mi "enemigo" pero nada hasta que siento un fuerte golpe en mi costilla el esta detrás mio salí volando al bosque a donde coque contra un árbol (creo que es momento de poderme serio sino quiero morir)

salí del bosque caminando tranquilamente el esta parado hay como si nada esperando por mi corrí a donde el esta listo para golpearlo pero el desaparece de mi vista pero aura no para lo mismo golpeo con fuerza el suelo y unos pilares de fuegos aparecen alrededor mio

Ddraig- _estas mejorando-_

fue lo que escuche antes de que "el" esquivara un pilar que casi lo atrapa el en su mano forma un pequeña bola de energía color esmeralda el la arroja con fuerza a donde estoy (mierda) saco mis alas de dragon para recibir ese impacto por suerte aguanta ese temible ataque pero mis alas no creo poder usarlas y mi armadura no creo que aguante otro ataque

pero no creo que el cabrón que tengo al frente mio me deje hacerlo necesito distraerlo de alguna forma ya

-(que puedo hacer piensa piensa...¡ya se! veamos si puedes contra esto pero primero necesito mucha energía) ( _boost x 50)_ (ahora concentrarte dale una forma)

el empezó a correr a donde estoy se dio cuenta lo que trato de hacer pero ya es demasiado tarde...mi aura toma forma de un gran dragon hecho completamente de fuego pero de un color negro cual se lanza para atacar el se detiene y con sus manos hace una forma de x para protegerse de mi ataque el dragon choca contra el creando un gran muro de polvo

(ahora es mi oportunidad) me senté en el suelo como si estuviera meditando junte toda mi aura en la booster gear a donde la compacte y la hice una pequeña esfera mi brazo esta completamente en llamas y la armadura de la booster gear se desmorono excepto en mi brazo derecho a donde se hizo mas gruesa y pesada el viento se encargo de llevarse el polvo al frente mio lo veo parado y su brazo izquierdo esta igual que el mio pero el suyo parece mucho mas denso

Ddraig _-esto se resuelve aquí y ahora-_

los dos corrimos a nuestro encuentro con nuestros brazo derecho en llamas listo para el golpe final

issei-mejor prepárate por que hoy...GANO YO-

Ddraig- _ja sigue soñando-_

nuestro puños están cerca de chocar abajo de nuestro puño todo se quemo al instante

\- territorio del clan phoenix (jardín)-

rias- a donde esta issei?- *buscando al castaño con la mirada*

akeno-nose realmente pero lo vi que camino hacia allá- *apuntando un árbol a la lejanía*

todas caminaron a dicho árbol mencionada por la reina de rias allí pudieron ver que en efecto issei esta acostado "durmiendo" felizmente

asia-se ve tan tierno cuando esta durmiendo-

akeno-se ve tierno pero yo prefiero al issei que hace cosas pervertidas conmigo -

koneko-yo prefiero ese issei el tranquilo y flojo issei por que así puedo dormir junto a el-

ravel-a mi me gusta al issei caballero-

rias-mejor dejemos que descanse solo-

todas empezaron a caminar excepto una que era rias que antes de irse le toma una foto y le la un pequeño beso en la frente

rias-descansa issei ya has pasado por mucho lo tienes bien merecido- *cerrando los ojos y recordando a issei que despertaba con miedo cada vez que dormía* (es bueno verte dormir así de tranquilo)

ella empezó a caminar para poder alcanzar a su sequito que ya están bastante lejos

rias-ESPÉRENME- *empezando a correr*

-mente de issei-

el hermoso prado se encuentra destruido es irreconocible las montañas no hay rastro de ellas el lago se evaporo por completo dejando un gran agujero en su lugar el bosque esta ardiendo en llamas las flores no son mas que cenizas que danzan con el aire pero lo que mas llama la atención fue que hay un enorme pilar de fuero al centro del prado llega al cielo y no tiene piedad con nada ni nadien

el pilar empieza a "perder" fuerza hasta que desaparece por completo se puede ver ellos que estaban adentro de dicho pilar

Ddraig-nada mal ahora puedes aguantar la colisión de nuestro poderes sin desmayarte- *sonriendo*

issei-pero apenas ...tengo que volverme mas fuerte- *viendo su puño- (para proteger a las personas que amo)

Ddraig- _MMMmmm creo que necesitas volverte mas fuerte pero psicológicamente-_

issei-que quieres decir?-

Ddraig-puedes ser bastante fuerte físicamente pero si alguien ataca a tu mente estas desprotegido-

\- territorio del clan phoenix (jardín)-

issei se despierta pero no encuentra a nadien a su cercanía el se levanta y camina hacia la mansión en busca de las chicas

issei (¿a donde se habrán metido?)- caminando por los gigantes pasillos hasta que encuentra una puerta entre abierta a donde nuestro héroe decide investigarla a donde escucha una conversación entre el hermano de rias y el padre de ravel bastante extraña

Sr phoenix -ahora podemos hablar de "ese" asunto-

sirzechs- si ahora no hay nadien que nos distraigan-

Sr phoenix-como dijiste que se llamaban esas cosas?

sirzechs-todavía no lose lo único que se que son ángeles artificiales

Sr phoenix-MMMmmm vaya una tecnología mucho mas avanzada que la nuestra si que es extraño-

sirzechs-realmente lo es pero intento saber de donde viene tengo algunos prisiones que saben algo

Sr phoenix-y que te han dicho por ahora

sirzechs-nada son realmente duro incluso lo torturamos día y noche pero nada-

issei(prisioneros,tortura, ángeles artificiales? que es todo eso)

Sr phoenix-pero destruir un pueblo entero?

sirzechs-si es para salvar la raza de los demonios are lo que sea imagina después de saber quien es el creado vamos a poder crear demonios artificiales

Sr phoenix-pero como son los ángeles artificiales

sirzechs-son idénticos a un ángel la única diferencia es su aura yo en mi poder tengo a tres

Sr phoenix-y que vas a hacer con ellas?

sirzechs-es un secreto solo espera y veras-

Sr phoenix-y donde están tus prisioneros?

sirzechs-en los calabozos del clan gremory

Sr phoenix-y alguien sabe sobre esto?

sirzechs esta apunto de hablar hasta que alguien toca la espalda de issei no era otra que rias

rias-issei que haces?

issei-(mierda por que ahora)-na...nada rias

rias-ven issei las chicas y yo te estábamos buscando- *tomándolo del brazo-

rias llevo a issei nuevamente al jardín a donde todas están sentada en una manta todas están hablando tranquilamente mientras sonreían entre si

akeno-a donde estabas issei?

koneko-estas bien te ves algo pálido

issei-si estoy bien de echo tengo que hacer algo

issei se alejo del grupo y emprendió vuelo hacia el territorio gremory para ver con sus propios ojos si es verdad o no lo que escucho en el fondo de su corazón el niega esto pero el tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos

al llegar el pudo ver algunos guardas que entraban por la puerta principal el los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta caminaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al frente de una puerta algo mas vieja que las demás un guardia saco una llave de su bolsillo dejando la puerta entre abierta a donde issei entro unas escaleras que se perdían en las oscuridad

el dio el primer paso hacia esa profunda oscuridad bajo por un buen rato sin detenerse hasta que encontró lo que buscaba los calabozos millones de jaulas todas repleta de "humanos" mujeres,hombre y niños todos muertos algunos con diversas heridas en sus cuerpos algunos le faltan parque del cuerpo brazos ,dedos y un pequeño cuerpo sin cabeza sostenido por cadáver que por su vestimenta era una mujer

realmente un lugar escalofriante issei camino por el largo pasillo algo oscuro que su única fuente de luz era unas pequeñas antorchar que se encuentran sujetadas en las murallas mirando a los lados la misma escena por doquier hasta que llego a lo mas profundo y escucho una voz que lo llama casi sin vida.

¿?-oye...tu...

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

bueno que les pareció este capitulo ?

quien sera la voz misteriosa y que le dirá?

como afrontara todo esto issei?

bueno sin mas que decir adiós hasta el otro cap (º-º)/


	10. capitulo 9:volviendo a casa

HOLA QUE TAL!

hace mucho que no subía algo pero últimamente he tenido bastante tarea y algunos problemas

pero aquí esta el capitulo :3

espero que les guste el capitulo y hasta otro capitulo

bueno sin nada mas que decir disfrutad el capitulo y Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

* * *

 _ **AL INFIERNO PARTE 3**_

 _ **(volviendo a casa)**_

punto de vista de Issei

Seguí caminando por estos tenebrosos pasillos gracias a mis habilidades de demonio puedo ver claramente en este sitio a donde aparentemente solos unas pocas antorchas que están en estos muros grises iluminaban este lugar hay tantas celdas que si tuviera que contarlas estarías unos par de años y en cada una de ellas puedo ver los "prisioneros de guerra" que ahora no son mas que seres sin forma alguna puedo distinguir su genero gracias a la poca ropa que poseen algunos niños que le faltan partes del cuerpo brazos,dedos,piernas e incluso algunos la cabeza la sangre abundaba en cada celda hasta en los pasillos tenían algunas manchas de sangre

-¿quien podría hacerle eso a un niño alguien que no sabe de nada de esto solamente un...? _¿un demonio seria capaz de hacer algo así? *suspiro* déjame decirte que tu también eres un demonio socio._

-DE QUE MIERDAS HABLAS YO NUNCA PODRÍA HACER ESO!- *apuntando a los cadáveres*-MATAR A GENTE A NIÑOS SOLO PARA OBTENER INFORMACIÓN ESO ES REALMENTE INHUMANO- _déjame decirte que los humanos también hacen eso torturar para poder tener información sobre el enemigo a ellos no le importa nada si obtienen lo que quieren estarán satisfecho niños,niñas,madres,padres a ellos no le importa eso mientras puedan conseguirlo lo que ellos quieran._

-CÁLLATE!*APRETANDO EL PUÑO* _¿que paso te duele la verdad? (aunque odio hacer esto pero el tienen que abrir los ojos no todos los humanos son buenos y no quiero que sufra en el futuro por esta debilidad...perdón socio pero es por tu bien)_

-no todos los humanos son malos y lo sabes- _si lo se pero es lo mismo con los demonio no todos son malos pero muchos cambian por la codicia o por la ancianas de poder es el mismo caso con los humanos_

-*suspiro* mejor sigamos no quiero pasar todo el día en este lugar- _vaya por fin tuviste una buena idea de tu parte_ -cállate-

después de nuestra pequeña discusión continué investigando en unas pocas celdas mas adelante podía ver que las torturas iban incrementando en la escala de dolor la horrible imagen al frente mio eran algunos hombres crucificados en fila algunos con algunos corte con sus tripas afueras otros en el suelo totalmente quemamos pero espera un momento que es eso... !¡ INCLUSO NIÑOS QUE NO DEMUESTRAN TENER MAS DE 5 AÑOS TUVIERON QUE AGUANTAR TODO ESE CASTIGO (ni siquiera pudieron darle una muerte rápida e indolora) pero las mujeres y niñas realmente sufrieron no solo las torturaban sino que también las violaban en el suelo hay muchas de ellas en unas penosas condiciones totalmente desnuda y un liquido salia de sus vaginas algunas podía verse todavía sus lagrimas marcadas en sus cara niñas que tienen su mirada en blanco ellas estaban muerta en viva pero de todas ellas una destaca por algo esta en posición fetal con algo en sus brazo como si intentara proteger aunque nose lo que pueda ser

( _tenemos que seguir socio)_ (¿crees que ahora ellos estén en un mejor lugar?) ( _cualquier lugar es mejor que este tenlo por seguro)_ (tienes razón sigamos) *caminando*

seguí caminando por algunos minutos mirando a los lados para poder ver un sobreviviente de toda esta masacre sin razón aunque ustedes creen que una perdida de tiempo yo tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien quien pudo aguantar todo eso. pero en mi cabeza llego un pensamiento fugas.

-que acaso que esta mierda es infinita ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas en estos momentos- se pregunto eso mientra empieza a mirar el techo como si quisiera adivinar que hacen sus amadas

-Clan phoenix-

mientras tanto en el territorio del clan phoenix estas todas las chicas que siente algo por issei hablando entre si

Rias- a donde creen que fue issei esta vez? *preguntándole a todas sus amigas y rivales del amor*

Koneko-parecía algo asustado y perturbado crees que su problema volvió? *expresión neutral*

Asia-eso puede ser una posibilidad pero espero que no sea eso nuevamente - preocupada por la salud a su amado

Ravel-como que "nuevamente" le paso algo a issei? en estos últimos días que no e estado con el- algo preocupada por la salud del castaño

Akeno-es verdad tu no sabes todo lo que vivió en estos pocos días en tu ausencia *con una expresión de tristeza*

las chicas le contaron a ravel sobre todo lo que sufrió el hombre que ellas aman de como despertaba en las noches y su estúpida solución y en el deplorable estado que termino y de como en la noche en la mañana el problema se esfumo

Ravel-vaya si que me perdí de mucho...pero ahora esta mejor? *preocupada por su amor*

Rias-eso creemos aunque no estamos muy seguro en estos días issei cada vez tiene mas secreto *tono inseguro*

-calabozos clan gremory (Issei)-

issei-mejor sigo caminando- volviendo a mirar al frente y empezando a caminar

nuevamente puedo ver celdas que están llenas de cadáveres pero sigo de largo pero una solo estaba ocupada por un solo hombre eso es realmente extraño decido acercarme para poder verlo mejor me acerco a su celda al parecer la puerta esta abierta es como si hubiera dejado hace poco. decido entrar para poder verlo mejor. al acercarme puedo ver que su cabello es de color blanco pero esta manchado con su propia sangre que recorre hasta su rostro al lado de su cabeza hay un par de anteojos rotos el esta vestido de estudiante en su abdomen hay un corte horizontal tiene un charco de sangre abajo suyo que mancha un buena porción de la celda

( _debes continuar antes que los guardias lleguen el no se mueve parece que ha muerto o no tiene energía para poder continuar)_ (me estas diciendo que puede estar vivo y lo deje a su suerte que ¿acaso no puedo hacer nada?) ( _si estuviera tu amiga la monja el tendría una oportunidad de salir de aquí y tu no eres muy bueno en la magia de sanación y no puedo ayudarte por que yo solo me dedico a la lucha)_ (MIERDA! me estas diciendo que no puedo hacer nada el único que sobreviviente que esta y no puedo salvarlo)

 _(socio te has puesto a pensar que el no quiere vivir más)_ (¿que estas diciendo? explícame) ( _piensa solo un poco el vio como todo su pueblo fue brutalmente asesinado,torturado gente que el podía conocer muerta al frente de su ojos y no sabemos si también sufrió tortura psicológica nosotros solo vemos los cuerpo y si su mente esta mucho mas dañada que su cuerpo)_ (pero Ddraig y si el quiere vivir y si el ...) ( _tiene que dejarlo...issei déjalo descansar no le niegues eso ¿no crees que ya a sufrido lo suficiente?_

issei-...creo que tienes...razón...- *tono dudoso*

me gire para poder irme de esta celda pero ante tengo que...

( _sabes que eso no lo traerá a la vida y tampoco aliviara todo el dolor que el sufrió)_

*mirando el techo*-lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el...es esto -*caminando a la salida de la celda* (realmente estoy dejando a alguien atrás)

mujer fantasma-no te rindas el tiene que saber la verdad ****ki merece saber todos los detalles de lo que sucedió

en la habitación se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer

-¿quien esta hablando? suena como...una mujer? *mirando alrededor*pero no hay nadien aquí solo esta el y yo

-esa...voz eres tu verdad?- hablando desde el suelo casi sin fuerza

la persona que esta en el suelo que había dado por muerta a empezado a hablar pero no tiene la suficiente energía ni para abrir los ojo

de repente aparece el fantasma con forma femenina tiene un yukata y el pelo color morado y mira fijamente a su amigo con pena

mujer fantasma-claro que soy yo tontito- dijo eso con un tono algo juguetón pero se notaba algo extraño

-¿me vienes a buscar? que lindo detalle de tu parte- dijo eso en un tono algo juguetón pero casi no se podía oír

mujer fantasma-todo a su tiempo por ahora tiene que entregarle "eso" a la persona que esta junto a ti *mirándome*

-¿junto a mi dices? no hay nadien estoy solo - dice eso con cierto tono de tristeza

mujer fantasma-vamos di algo no seas tímido- caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa

issei- ...-

no puedo decir nada por el miedo que siento ustedes estarán pensando _como mierda tienes miedo de un fantasma si conoces el mundo paranormal_ puedes déjenme decirle que nunca e visto un fantasma en toda mi vida y en el lugar que estoy actualmente no me ayuda a calmarme

mujer fantasma-TE E DICHO QUE DIGAS ALGO [imagines una voz distorsionada y enojada y lo mas peligroso de todo que proviene de una mujer enojada]

issei- no me mates *cubriéndose con las manos* Ddraig ayúdame- _socio nunca me e enfrentado o sabido sobre los fantasma la única opción mas sensata seria..._ [pausa dramática] _... una retirara estratégica._

empece a correr hacia la salida de la celda ¿esperen un momento no estaba a solo pasos de la puerta? pero ahora ni siquiera puedo verla que mierda paso aquí no creo que me haya equivocado de camino si la puta puerta estaba detrás mio...aunque estaba tan asustado que es una posibilidad

issei*dejando de correr* mejor vuelvo por el cami...-

no puedo terminar lo que decía por que atrás mio hay un fantasma gigante que estaba armado hasta los dientes pistolas,ametralladora,granadas y un lanza-misiles... que mierda le pasa a este fantasma

mujer fantasma- TE VOY A ATRAPAR~~- dice con un claro tono juguetón y empieza a caminar lentamente

issei-patitas para que las quiero- *corriendo a todo lo que le permite su cuerpo*

~~ 5 minutos mas tarde ~~

issei-crees que todavía nos este siguiendo *corriendo* _(nose tendrás que detenerte y ver por ti mismo)_ -estas loco y si me atrapa por detenerme _(*suspiro* esta bien voy a ver yo)_

.

.

.

issei-Ddraig estas bien ?- preocupado por su socio

.

.

.

.

.

issei-¿amigo estas bien? (mierda por que no me contesta no me digas que a visto algo malo)

Ddraig-¡SOCIO CORRE MAS RÁPIDO MUCHO MAS RÁPIDO ELLA ESTA DETRÁS TUYO APÚRATE! *gritando realmente asustado*

issei- ¿que viste para que tuvieras tanto miedo?- volteándose para ver a sus espalda y saber que asusto tanto al leyendario dragon

creo que de todas mis estupideces esta a sido y sera la mas grande en todo lo que me quede de vida atrás vio las paredes de color gris se transforman como una muralla de carde con algunos ojos que no paran de mirarme fijamente y lo peor de todo el fantasma esta atrás mio su cabello de color morado le tapa por completo la cara pero por una extraña razón se que se esta riendo que disfruta cada segundo de mi sufrimiento

ella avanza a paso lento tiene sus brazos extendido como si quisiera atraparme y yo no me puedo mover por todo el miedo

Ddraig-socio tienes que salir de aquí...MUÉVETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ- gritando y en su voz se puede distinguir un miedo y desesperación muy extraño del orgullo dragon

issei-(tengo que escapar) *volteándose* pero que mierda que le paso el pasillo hace unos momentos había un pasillo aquí- esto me dejo confundido y por el miedo no me deja pensar claramente

ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared "ella" camina a un paso lento pero seguro y yo petrificado de miedo en mi lugar creo que el "majestuoso dragon" que habita dentro de mi esta igual o peor que yo

ella esta por fin al frente de mi se estarán preguntando que estoy haciendo pues lo que cualquiera haría en mi situación tengo los ojos cerrado con fuerza mientras que espero despertar de esta terrible pesadilla o que mi mami me venga a salvar

mujer fantasma- te a-tra-pe~ - dijo eso mientra me ¿abraza?

antes esas palabras siento que mi sangre se detiene... ¿que esta pasando? no estoy muerto al abrir mis ojos puedo ver que el fantasma me esta abrazando y esta acercando su labios a mi oído y dice lo siguiente

mujer fantasma-lo lamento por asustarte *se aleja un poco del castaño*

issei-por favor no me... espera QUE - (lo he dicho ya algunas veces pero lo repito QUE LE PASA A ESTE FANTASMA)

mujer fantasma-no me vuelvas a decirlo dije que lo siento por haberte asustado- dice eso mientra finge claramente un tono de vergüenza

issei-q...quien... er..es.. tu ? *asustado*

mujer fantasma-eso no importa "el" tiene que pasarte algo importante *alejándose un poco de mi*

issei-quien? tu amigo pero no se a donde esta hace un momento esta junto a el pero ya no esta aquí- ahora puedo hablar con normalidad pero todavía me da un poco de miedo hablar con este fantasma tan ¿peculiar?

mujer fantasma-el esta justo ahí y nunca te moviste de tu lugar- *apuntando a su "amigo"*

miro a donde esta apuntando y esta en lo cierto el esta en el suelo en la misma posición

issei-QUE! como es eso posible si recuerdo que corrí un montón- *cara de IMPACTADO*

mujer fantasma-realmente te pareces a alguien a quien odio solo cállate y habla con el o quieres repetir lo de hace poco-de un momento a otro el fantasma se volvió gigante su rostro es tapado por su cabello morado ahora con algunas manchas de sangre mientras una risa se puede oír de fondo que puede congelar tu sangre al solo hecho de escucharla

issei-NO SEÑOR EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY A HABLAR CON SU AMIGO *caminando como robot hacia el hombre en el suelo*

cuando llego al frente suyo me voy vuelta para ver nuevamente al fantasma detrás mio y ahora tiene un cuchillo en sus manos mientas dice algo en voz baja. al solo hecho de imaginar lo que ara con ese cuchillo me causa un poco de miedo

issei-todavía estas vivo? *mirando fijamente*

-...

espero una respuesta por parte de el pero nada dejo de respirar

issei-creo que murió *mirando nuevamente al fantasma *

-todavía...sigo...vivo- *hablando con mucha dificultad*

issei-si me di cuenta (no le queda mucho de vida esto tiene que ser rápido)

-toma esto *sacando algo de su bolsillo y estirando su brazo* tienes que entregárselo...

issei-a quien? *tomando el pequeño libro*

-a to..mo..k...i..*dejando que su brazo cayera al duro y frió suelo *

fantasma de mujer-realmente cumpliste tu promesa ahora puedes descansar...

ella camina a un paso lento a donde ahora esta su amigo que falleció hace poco lo observa con cuidado ve su cuerpo mal herido se agacha para tomar su cabeza y decir: lo hiciste bien. unas pequeñas gotas caen el el rostro cansado del hombre -realmente lo hiciste bien...- hasta que el la joven fantasma se calla como si intentara contener algo pero a los pocos minutos "eso" salio a la luz

fantasma de mujer-lo siento,lo siento, lo siento por haberte dejado, lo siento por no haber aguantado lo mismo que tu, lo siento por prometerte permanecer a tu lado y después irme y perdóname por nunca decirte que...-

acerca lentamente su rostro al cansado rostro de su amigo solo faltan unos centímetros toma una pausa para poder ver nuevamente su rostro por ultima vez acerca sus labios y los junta con los de el mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus ojos y caen al suelo y se juntan con la sangre con su amado y yo parado mirando desde lejos con pena por la terrible conclusión de esa historia aunque me falta muchos para saber que paso realmente

fantasma de mujer *aleja sus labios de los de el*-que te amo y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta ahora pero es demasiado tarde para mi y para ti también... y déjame decirte que siempre estuve a tu lado *acariciando su rostro* aunque tu nunca te percataste...hiciste un buen trabajo *llorando*

yo permanezco en mi posición sin mover un solo musculo no quiero interrumpir este trágico re-encuentro hasta el dragon dentro de mi esta en un silencio de respeto por ese hombre que estuvo en el infierno por no se sabe cuanto tiempo y eso no le evito para cumplir con su "misión",

ella dejo suavemente en el suelo la cabeza de su amigo se levanto sin dejar de mirar a su amado, se seco la lagrimas y se voltio para verme a la cara pone una mirada firme y decidida

fantasma de mujer-tienes que irte de aquí ahora-

issei-pero todavía nose lo que ocurrió aquí exactamente ¿por que atacaron a su pueblo? ¿por que torturaron a todas estas personas? ¿que buscaban en su pueblo?

fantasma de mujer-¿realmente quieres saber que paso?- dice eso mientra hace una expresión seria y sus ojos pierden el brillo en sus ojos [los ojos de las yanderes]

issei- (mierda esa mirada da mucho miedo pero tengo que saber la verdad) -si quiero saber la verdad-

ella empieza a observarme como si estuviera examinando cada parte de mi pero parece que encontró algo que no le gusto mucho dentro mio

fantasma de mujer-tu también eres uno de ellos verdad- *endureciendo la mirada*

issei-si... también soy un demonio pero no todos son malos

fantasma de mujer- y quien me puede asegurar eso ? quieres que confié en la raza que mato a toda mi familia, al hombre que amo y mis amigos- *mirada de odio*

issei-si no confías en los demonio por que me entregaste el diario? *mostrando el diario*

fantasma de mujer-por que eres la única "persona" que a pasado por aquí después de tanto tiempo

issei- que contiene esta libreta?

fantasma de mujer-algo que es muy importante para un amigo

issei-hablas de tomoki

fantasma de mujer-si tienes que búscalo y entregársela puede que tengas que tengas problemas para ubicar con el, puede que este en...

issei*interrumpiéndola*-el vive al lado mio

fantasma de mujer-QUE!- de un momento para otro de estar realmente seria para estar algo confundida y sorprendida

issei-nadien sabe de donde vienen pero el termino en kouh

fantasma de mujer-bueno que no tengo otro elección que confiar en ti pero la pregunta ¿cuanto podrás aguantar?

issei-¿de que estas hablando? aguantar que?- eso me dejo confundido

ella no responde mi pregunta en cambio empieza a caminar a donde estoy yo, se detiene a solo algunos pasos y deja sus manos en mi cabeza sus manos son calinas y suaves. de un momento para otro estoy en otro lugar para ser especifico en el pueblo que he visto en mis sueños pero ahora puedo verlo antes de la "guerra" estoy viendo los recuerdos del fantasma

ella esta caminando a un paso lento pero seguro por el pueblo viendo los alrededores pasa cerca de algunos agricultores , caminada por unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos y en la entrada hay una persona esperando es una mujer con alas de ángel son de un color roja suave y tiene parte mecánicas la salude y esperaron, de la casa sale una mujer de pelo-azul (es una tabla) las deja pasar esta a punto de entrar a la casa...

ahora estoy en los calabozos (¿que mierda paso no estaba a punto de entrar a una casa) ( _socio creo que dimos un salto en los recuerdos)_ hay millones de persona en la celdas "vecinas" niños llorando y mucho mas, afuera de las celdas en los pasillos unos demonios nos están mirando con cierta malicia la pobre alma es una madre que esta junto a su familia el demonio entra y su esposo intenta protegerla de un horrible final pero no puede detenerlo ni siquiera un minuto el hombre intenta golpearlo pero su verdugo fue mucho mas rápido y atraviesa su corazón solo con sus manos

pasan solo unos pocos días y no queda mas de la mitad de la gente ahora un demonio se fija en mi, intento desesperadamente en soltarme pero no puedo contra el, estoy en los pasillos, me obligan a avanzar golpeándome en el camino hasta que escucho una voz familiar

¿?-******* - *golpeando la celda*

me doy vuelta y puedo verlo(es el mismo hombre que acaba de morir) ahora intento soltarme e ir con el hombre que amo pero no importa cuanto lo intente no me puedo liberar puedo ver una puerta antigua malgastada y un hedor horrible salia de ella los demonios sonríen uno la abre y después...

-Clan phoenix-

esta rias,akeno y ravel en la puerta de entrada están esperando algo o a alguien están inquietas y preocupadas caminado de ida y de vuelta hasta que apareció la torre de rias

koneko-nadien de las sirvienta sabe a donde pudo ir issei-

rias-¿a donde pudo ir issei ahora?

ravel-a donde está asia y xenovia? *mirando alrededor en busca de las mencionadas*

akeno-xenovia perdió su libro y le pidió ayuda a asia para poder encontrar mas rápido

por una casualidad del destino ambas llegaron por unos de los pasillos asia tiene algunas ramas en su cabello con una sonrisa forzada y xenovia tiene una mirada sombría y tiene un poco de sangre en su cabello y en su ropa con una expresión neutra

rias- ¿que les paso a ustedes dos? *preocupada por sus siervos*

xenovia no responde solo se queda susurrando algunas cosas : malditos hijos de **** como se atrevieron debí meterle a Durandal por su *** mientras en su rostro forma una sonrisa escalofriante

rias-asia me puedes decir que demonio le paso a xenovia *apuntando a su caballero* esta actuando algo raro

asia- bueno básicamente lo que paso fue...

-flashback-

yo y xenovia estamos caminando por un bosque cercado del territorio phoenix

asia-xenovia me puedes decir que estamos haciendo aquí? *caminado atrás de su amiga*

xenovia-en los jardines de ravel encontré algunas pistas que me trajeron hasta acá *saltando un árbol caído*

caminamos por algunos minutos hasta que xenovia encontró una pagina de su amado libro ella lo toma con delicadeza la hoja arrugada y ahora imposible de leer y lo acerca hacia su corazón y lo aprieta : MATARE A QUIEN HIZO ESTO

xenovia*corriendo*-no importa quien sea lo matare,lo torturare y después de daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa-*aumentando su velocidad*

asia-espérame xenovia *corriendo a todo lo que puede su cuerpo* ¡xenovia!

corrí todo lo que pude hasta que me quede sin aliento y no hay señal de xenovia

asia-a donde estoy?- buscando alrededor para poder encontrar a mi amiga pero nada *caminando* ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?- camino hasta encontrar una cueva a donde hay un libro tirado en la entrada tiene mancha de sangre por toda la portada tiene marcas de diente y esta semi-destruido se puede escuchar algunos pasos dentro de la cueva algo o alguien esta saliendo cubierto de sangre con una espada de color rojiza y camina como si fuera un muerto-viviente

asia-q..q..que es eso?- asustada por la figura que camina hasta donde esta la perdida moja (algo dentro de mi me dice tengo que correr)

¿?-AAAAAAAaaaaa LOS MATARE A TODOS- *moviendo su espada a todos los lados y corriendo a la única persona que esta de pie*

(okey eso fue suficiente...a CORRER) me doy vuelta y empiezo a correr choque con unos arbustos,algunas ramas y me tropiezo con un árbol caído

asia-AAAAaaaaa *cayendo al suelo*

¿?-te encontr...¿por que corriste asia?- pregunto curioso el ¿verdugo?

asia-qui...quien eres?- *preguntando si mirar a la persona que tiene al frente*

¿?-asia soy yo - *limpiando la sangre de su rostro*

asia-xenovia eres tu?- *mirando a su amiga*

xenovia-claro asia quien mas puede ser?

asia-*suspiro* encontraste lo que buscabas?

xenovia-no "ellos" lo hicieron trizas- hablando con tristeza *estirando su brazo para ayudar a su amiga*

asia-gracias *tomando su mano y levantándose* mejor volvamos

-fin del flashback-

asia-y eso fue lo que paso buchou *sacando las ramas y otras cosas de su cabello*

akeno-¿y que fueron a buscar? *ayudando a la alfil*

xenovia-eso ya no importa los responsables ya no existen *con una pequeña sonrisa*

rias-lo mejor seria busca a issei en el territorio de mi familia

asia/akeno/koneko/xenovia-si buchou *asistiendo y caminado hacia la salida*

-territorio del clan gremory-

issei y el fantasma están en la misma posición todo este tiempo la fantasma le toca la cabeza con ambas manos pero en un punto el rostro de issei no demuestra nada mas que un profundo terror empieza a sudar a una cantidad alarmante, y sus piernas parecen perder estabilidad hasta que el mismo se aleja de ella y empieza a correr

fantasma de mujer-vaya no pudo aguantar ni-siquiera el primer día *suspirando* bueno es mejor irme me están esperando *desapareciendo*

issei ahora se encuentra corriendo desesperadamente en busca de una salida hasta que encontró una salida oculta que esta conectada con uno de los pasillos de la gran casa de rias cosa que no tome importancia solo corrí hasta la habitación que se me asigno

[ahora ya conocen el antes pero falta todo lo que sigue después de salir de los calabozos]

toc-toc-toc alguien esta tocando la puerta de la habitación del castaño pero no causo el suficiente sonido para poder sacar al castaño de su sueño

TOC-TOC-TOC ahora tocan con mas fuerza pero fallando igualmente en el intento de despertar al joven

¿?-¿buchou puedo botar la puerta?- preguntando con inocencia

rias-esta bien koneko pero solo esta bien-

*ruido de una puerta cayendo* pero tampoco fue suficiente para despertar al joven durmiente

rias-¿como fue posible que no despertara después de eso?

koneko-y...si lo golpeo- *fingiendo como si estuviera peleando con alguien*

akeno-no koneko no puedes golpear a issei *

xenovia-puedo golpearlo yo- *levantando su brazo*

akeno-tu tampoco xenovia-

koneko/xenovia-y si los golpeamos juntas- *calentando*

asia/akeno/rias-EXISTEN FORMA DE DESPERTAR SIN GOLPEAR *gritando a todo pulmón*

koneko/xenovia *abrazándose entre sí* -esta bien nada de golpes

pero después de tanto escándalo el dragon que habita dentro del castaño despertó

- _CÁLLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

todas se llevaron una sorpresa al escuchar un grito de una voz masculina

asia-kyaaaa-

xenovia-¿quien dijo eso?- *mirando a los lados*

- _fui yo acaso se olvidaron de mi ?-_

akeno-claro que no Ddraig

- _mas les vale_ \- algo enojado

rias-¿que le paso a issei? el nunca a tenido el sueño tan profundo- preocupada por el joven castaño

- _este día fue realmente cansado para mi socio les recomiendo dejarlo dormir_ _-_ dice eso algo triste por todo lo que vivió en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo

rias-no sera posible tenemos que irnos ahora-

asia-¿no hay una forma de llevar a issei sin despertarlo?- mirando a su amado con pena

akeno-hay una forma pero koneko se tiene que encargar- *mirando a la pequeña torre*

rias-¿y que tiene que hacer exactamente?- *curiosa*

akeno-solo tiene que cargar a issei- hablando con simpleza

rias-no eso es imposible koneko no va a que...-

pero no pudo terminar su oración al ver que koneko en su estado nekomata tiene a issei entre sus brazos mientras que issei dormido se agarra de su cuello para no caerse

koneko-no te preocupes si quieres lo puedo llevar todo el día así- *algo sonrojada*

rias-no sera necesario koneko solo sera por hoy (aunque yo también quiero llevarlo) akeno puedes preparar el circulo para irnos a casa

akeno-si buchou-*sonriendo y creando el circulo*

casi todos están dentro del circulo solo faltaba koneko quien esta caminando lentamente para no despertar a issei de su sueño mientras que el se apega mas a su cuerpo mientras que las chicas miran esa escena con celos y con el mismo pensamiento(¿por que no fui yo?) hasta que llegaron a su destino mientras que TODAS miran con celos a koneko

-casa de hyoudou-

un circulo se creo en la sala de estar a donde aparecieron todos

rias-koneko deja a issei en su cama y no intentes nada ¿escuchaste?-

koneko-si buchou- *comenzando a caminar al cuarto del castaño*

koneko desapareció de la vista de las demás mientras que ellas empezaron a conversar entre si sobre cosas triviales, y sobre lo tierno que se veía issei durmiendo y como desean ser ellas quien lo lleven en sus brazos hablaron durante algunos minutos hasta que cierta rubia recordó algo importante

asia-¿hace cuanto koneko se fue con issei?

en ese momento se pudo escuchar un vidrio romperse y todas quedaron paralizada excepto la moja que mirabas a todas sin saber lo que pasaba hasta que volvieron si

rias-¿COMO MIERDA SE NOS OLVIDO?-

xenovia-¡tenemos que ir rápido!- *corriendo a la escalera*

todas siguieron a xenovia desde atrás al cuarto de issei a donde todas tenían una mirada de enojo y repetían una y otra vez: maten a la gata,maten a la gata

rias intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro

akeno-vaya si que es precavida-

rias-¡esto no es suficiente para detenerme!- destruyendo la puerta con una esfera de energía

una gran capa de polvo se levanto que no le permitía ver con claridad a las enfurecidas mujeres. hasta que diversas manos sacudían para disipar el polvo y vieron algo que temían volver a ver...


	11. capitulo 10 - especial navidad (parte 1)

HOLA que tal FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasada)!

como les a ido espero que bien

este sera como un especial de navidad que consiste de dos capitulo espero que realmente les guste

intentare subir capitulo "especiales" según la festividad que estemos ¿que les parece? les agrada esa idea dejen su comentario para saber su opinión

perdón por la demora pero e tenido algunos "pequeños" problemas que están resueltos intentare subir mas seguido

bueno sin nada mas que decir disfrutad el capitulo y Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

* * *

 _ **ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD (parte 1)**_

después de que todas las amadas del castaño disiparan el polvo con sus manos pudieron ver algo que las entristeció a todas por igual era issei quien esta dormido pero esta sufriendo en sus sueños algunas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas mientras que se movía un poco quien sabe por que al lado suyo esta koneko quien lo tiene de la mano mientras intenta despertarlo hablándole en reiteradas veces pero es en vano en no la escucha

koneko *entre lagrimas*-bouchou issei no despierta no importa lo que haga el no despierta

todas se acercaron a la cama preocupadas por su amado issei quien parece estar sufriendo

akeno-rias tenemos que hacer algo por issei *mirando preocupada a su rey*

rias-tenemos que despertarlo debe de haber una manera *mirando a su torre* koneko dime todo lo que has intentado para despertar a "mi" issei

koneko-intente hablar con el también lo moví un poco (también lo bese...algunas beses)pero nada de eso funciono (¿y si lo beso de nuevo?)

asia-por que no intentamos hablar con Ddraig? ya que esta dentro de issei el puede saber que esta soñando *mirando preocupada a issei)

rias-eso es una buena ide...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar todas se percataron que su amado castaño se esta retorciendo en la cama

issei repentinamente empezó a gritar mientras lloraba a lagrima viva-LO SIENTO,LO SIENTO,POR FAVOR NO SE VAYAN,LO SIENTO,NO ME DEJEN!-el grito lo ultimo a todo pulmón y despertando en el acto

issei se sienta en la cama a donde intenta limpiarse las lagrimas y intenta volver a respirar con normalidad

todas miraban a issei sin decir ninguna palabra mientras se preguntaban todas lo mismo (cual fue el sueño que tubo issei para que llegara el extremo de llorar?)

koneko quien esta mas cerca de issei lo abraza por la espalda en un intento de calmarlo pero este no tiene efecto el sigue llorando mientras repite :lo siento- sin notar la presencia de todas sus amadas

koneko(espero que esto funcione)*tomando la cara de issei y obligando a mirarla a la cara* - nunca te vamos a dejar issei nosotras te amamos...yo te amo *cerrando sus ojos para posteriormente besarle de forma cariñosa en sus labios*

issei al principio no correspondió al beso de la loli peli-plata pero a los pocos segundos el empezó a corresponder y a profundizarlo poco a poco cada vez mas hasta que...

rias/asia-USTEDES DOS PAREN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- rias grito liberando un poco de su poder de la destrucción mientras que asia hacia un tierno puchero

nuestro castaño a escuchar la voz de su rey se asusto y dejo de besar a koneko mientra que la mencionada tenia un sonrojo y una sonrisa bastante notoria

issei-cuando fue que ustedes llega...-*mirando alrededor confundido*

pero antes de poder terminar una voz femenina se escucho por la habitación -AHORAESMITURNO- lo mas rápido posible y salto a la cama del castaño en busca de sus labios atrapándolo por sorpresa es un beso apasionado

rias-XENOVIA DEJA DE BESAR A MI ISSEI AHORA-*caminando a la cama y alejando su caballero de su amado peón*

xenovia-eso no es justo koneko lo beso y tu no le dijiste nada y mi beso no fue tan largo como el de ella *intentado caminar hacia issei*

rias *parando a la peli-azul*-eso fue necesario para poder tranquilizar a issei de su pesadilla(aunque también pude haber sido YO)*cerrando sus ojos y mirando al lado*

xenovia-¿entonces asia también lo esta calmando?*apuntando a la cama para se mas especifico a issei)

rias-si asia también lo...QUE!- *mirando rápidamente a donde esta su amado peón*

rias no se había percatado que su alfil esta besando a issei de una forma tímida pero llena de amor

asia *alejándose un poco de issei* -yo también te amo issei y nunca me iré de tu lado- *lo dice mientras lo ve directamente a los ojos con un sonrojo*

issei al escuchar eso unas pequeñas lagrimas caen nuevamente-gracias asia-*abrazándola de forma suave y cariñosa*y yo también te amo

asia corresponde gustosamente el abrazado del castaño ellos están en su propio mundo por algunos segundos hasta que se deciden separarse

en ese preciso momento alguien nuevamente salto en busca de los labios de issei ahora era akeno quien esta besando de una forma apasionada y llena de lujuria por algunos segundo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

akeno *lamiéndose los labios*-rias vas a tener que ser mas agresiva o te vas a quedar atrás

rias-TODAS SALGAN DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ISSEI AHORA EL NECESITA DESCANSAR (y yo tenerlo solamente para mi aunque solo sea unos pocos segundos)ES UNA ORDEN DE SU REY *liberando un poco de su poder*

todas salen con un bello recuerdo junto a su amado issei excepto xenovia que seguía quejándose por su beso tan corto al momento que todas salieron rias se acerco a donde esta su amado peón

rias-quiero que sepas que nunca me alejare de tu lado y te amo mucho mas que cualquiera lo haría- acercándose a el de una forma lenta para disfrutar cada segundo ella se acerca lo suficiente y junta sus labios con los de el en un comienzo fue un beso lleno de amor pero a los pocos segundos se transformo en un beso lleno de pasión y de deseo pero se separaron al oír algunas voces a donde anteriormente estaba la puerta

xenovia-por que todas besaron por mucho mas tiempo a issei que yo- *asiendo un puchero

akeno-ara-ara entonces por eso nos ordenaste salir de la habitación- *asomándose por el marco de la puerta*

asia-bouchou eso es hace trampa*acompañando a su compañera religiosa con un puchero*

rias-que hacen ustedes aquí- *hablando con un cierto tono de enojo mientra tenia un tic de su ceja*

koneko-no te vimos bajar con nosotras que estabas haciendo*hablando con simple y un poco de celo*

rias-solo le estoy dando el beso de buenas noches nada mas que eso *caminando hacia la salida del cuarte de su amado*

xenovia-ahora es mi turno! *hablando con mucha energía*

rias-de eso nada ya todas besaron a issei ahora es tiempo de dormir *tono autoritario*

asia/koneko/xenovia-eso es hacer trampa yo también quiero darle el beso de buenas noche a issei *quejándose en coro*

después que todas le dieran del beso de buenas noches a issei todas fueron a sus respectiva habitaciones por excepción de una peli-plata que se escondió en la cama de su amado sin que nadien se diera cuenta de eso

issei fue a abrir su cama para poder dormir pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta koneko dentro de su cama -koneko ¿que haces aquí? *confundido al encontrar a koenko en su cama aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría

koneko-para dormir junto a ti *saca su cola y orejas de gato* o no quieres *mientra lo mira con unos ojos de cachorro

issei al verla no podía decirle un "no" de respuesta el solo se acostó en su cama mientras koneko se acostó encima de el issei a los pocos segundos cayo rendido ante el sueño y lo ultimo que se le paso por su cabeza fue (que me esperara mañana?)

-al día siguiente (habitación de issei)-

lo primero que podemos ver en este hermoso día es un joven de pelo castaño durmiendo felizmente en su cama completamente solo abrazando una almohada al los pies de la cama se encuentras dos personas para ser específicos son los padres del joven durmiente

Sr hyoudou-pensar que vive con hermosas mujeres pero el prefiere abrazar su almohada

Sra hyoudou- creo que nunca me convertiré en abuela- *llorando*

issei*hablando en sus sueños*-koneko detente nos pueden escuchar-

Sr hyoudou-por que dios nos diste un hijo tan pervertido que hasta en sus sueños no deja en paz a las mujeres*abrazando a su mujer*

Sra hyoudou-mejor salgamos pronto tenemos que comprar muchas cosas para el día de hoy

Sr hyoudou-si tienes razón vayámonos *saliendo de la habitación*

en la habitación reino el silencio hasta que issei poco a poco despertaba de su profundo sueño relacionado a un gato

issei*mirando a los lados*que extraño yo recuerdo haber dormido con koneko se despertó antes que yo...eso es imposible _(socio vi cuando se fue tu rey la vino a buscar dijo que era una emergencia y tenían que irse antes que despertaras)_ -QUEEEEE por que harían algo así? ( _no tengo la menor idea pero tienes que ir al club de lo sobrenatural hay se fueron)_ -gracias socio ahora mismo voy

después de algunos minutos para poder "prepararse" para salir el dio marcha al club para ver que traman sus amadas a sus espalda

-calle-

 _(socio estas preparado para lo peor o no?)_ (por que dices eso?... crees que puede pasar algo malo?) _(no pero es lo mejor estar listo para todo)_ (gracias estaré atento)

después de algunos minutos issei llego a su destino el estaba al frente de la puerta con sus mano en la perilla con miedo de abrir y encontrar en su mente paso un sin fin de cosas que podían suceder la primera era que ellas estuvieran con otro hombre a sus espaldas la segunda es que lo intenten matar por un motivo o decisión de un ser divino la tercera es que encuentre una orgía entre todas sus amadas entre si y el no pueda participar la cuarta es que lo encuentre besando a otro tipo que no se el y después lo intente matar y la ultima es que al abrir la puerta encuentre la habitación manchada de sangre de sus amada mientras que ellas ya estén en sus últimos lamentos en el suelo sin ninguna esperanza

 _(puedo ver que al tocar esta puerta tu imaginación trabaja a su 100% YA ABRE ESTA PUTA PUERTA)_ (CÁLLATE es normal que este bueno quien no lo estaría pero siento que esta puerta siempre significa algo malo...que estupidez estoy diciendo eso es imposible)

después de ese debate interno issei por fin decide abrir la puerta al abrirla puede a ver a rias/akeno/kiba/asia/koneko/xenovia dentro de un circulo de trasporte ellas al mirarlo quedan sorprendidas al ver a su issei al frente suya pero en el momento que iba a decir algo rias se le adelanta

rias-no nos busque issei escuchaste- dijo eso con un inusual tono

issei-pero por que no lo entiendo- *caminando hacia ellos*

kiba activa su sacred gear invocando una espada al frete de issei para que pare de caminar y cumpliendo con su objetivo sin herirlo issei al ver esto decide continuar con su marcha esquivando los "ataques" de su amigo con dificultad hasta que al dar un mal paso en pierde su equilibrio y una espada lo daña ligeramente kiba al ver lo que hizo para de invocar espadas para poder asistir a su gran amigo pero su rey le da una seña para que se detenga y el solo se queda en su posición bastante dolido al haber lastimado a issei pero eso no fue suficiente para detener al castaño el decide seguir y averiguable el por que de todo pero en el momento que esta solo pasos de rias el golpeado en su estomago gracias al impacto es mandando cerca de la puerta

koneko susurra un "lo siento" mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus ojos pero issei no se percata de ello al estar en el suelo intentando pararse

issei-que les pasa por que están haciendo esto *parándose* rias por favor dime que me están escondiendo *unas pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus ojos color miel*

rias-lo siento issei pero no podemos decirte nada sobre "eso" tienes que esperar

issei-ESPERAR QUE solo quiero respuesta *corriendo hacia el su amigo y amadas*

issei a los pocos paso se detiene impactado al ver lo que tiene al frente de el es rias apuntándolo con un poco de su poder de la destrucción mientra que akeno lo apunta con algunos rayos al ver eso el peón quedo en shock no podía procesar esa información en su cerebro que las mujeres que lo amaban y su mejor amigo lo hayan lastimado pero el no perdía la confianza en ellos

issei-esta bien los estaré esperando- *forzando una sonrisa*

todos se dieron cuenta de eso pero sin mas ellos se fueron dios sabe a donde dejando solo a un issei lleno de dudas y algunos temores al salir se da cuenta que esta nevando por toda la ciudad

issei-vaya es realmente hermoso no crees? ( _tienes razón...socio como te sientes ?)_ -no te preocupes confió en ellos se que tiene un motivo para hacer todo lo que hicieron _(puedes que tengas razón bueno es hora de dormir adiós...)_ -jajaja si quieres un dragon dormilón- *mirando el cielo con dolor*

se puede ver la silueta de otra persona que camina por la espalda de nuestro héroe

¿?-estas bien issei parece que ocurrió algo malo?

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	12. especial navidad parte 2

Recuerden que: -hola que paso- diálogos de personajes (oppai) pensamientos de personajes, *besar*acciones,[o por dios OMG]comentarios míos, _compañero_ voz de un ser sellado ( _vaya vaya_ )voces desconocidas de ENEMIGOS

* * *

issei al escuchar una voz detrás suyo se dio la vuelta para poder ver se trataba de tomoki el esta algunos pasos alejado de el al parece no estaba mejor que nuestro castaño ya que tenia muy mala pinta como si no hubiera dormido en días y puedo ver que sus ojos están un poco enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando

issei-hola tomoki *saludando algo cansado*

tomoki-que encuentras bien? parece que te a pasado algo malo *caminando a donde su lastimado amigo*

ante esa pregunta issei empezó a ver al infinito cielo recordando el acontecimiento que se llevo a cabo algunos minutos atrás y si tenia que seguir confiando en ellos algo dentro suyo decía que:tienes que confiar en ellos son tus amigo y amadas pero por otra parte algo le decía: es la primera pero no la ultima pueden lastimarte mucho mas tienes que alejarte de ellos

el oppai dragon se encontraban sumido en sus pensamiento que no se percato que su amigo se encontraba al frente suyo tocando su frente con su frente preocupado por su amigo se mantuvieron así algunos segundo hasta que issei se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo se percato que se encontraba en una escena nada yaoi y lo peor el era el seme

issei- que mierda estas haciendo *saltado hacia atrás*

tomoki-yo nada estoy comprobando si estas bien nada mas *caminado hacia el castaño*

issei-no te acerques a mi *caminando hacia atrás sin perder de vista a su amigo*

tomoki-por que tienes miedo? no te preocupes no muerdo *siguiendo a paso lento a su querido amigo/victima con un inusual fuego dentro de sus ojos*

issei-cálmate tomoki aléjate de mi ( _compañero el no te esta escuchando...tienes que correr y muy_ _rápido_ )(tengo mas motivo para correr de el?!) ( _el tiene la mirada de un dragon en su época de apareamiento)_ en ese momento issei sintió un miedo difícil de igualar dentro suyo (MIERDA tengo que perderle de vista antes que...) ( _rellene tus agujeros y no estoy hablando de la cara)_ en ese momento la imaginación de issei ataco

-imaginación de issei-

en una casa alejada de la ciudad escondida en un inmenso bosque hay una pequeña caballa hecha de manera escondida entre dos arboles que eran extrañamente grande y algunas hojas que caían al compás del viento otras se las llevaban el viento hasta un rió un poco lejano

un joven de cabello azabache llegaba a un peli-castaño en sus brazos dormido/inconsistente con un enorme chichón en su cabeza después de un inusual accidente de un bate de acero que "extrañamente" aterrizo en la cabeza de nuestro héroe y su gran amigo lo llevo a descansar a un lugar privado

tomoki- por fin llegamos que ahora sera nuestro sitio especial- *caminando a la caballa a paso lento mientras miraba ese hermoso paisaje que solo el y ahora su "amigo" saben

al cabo de algunos minutos el se adentro a la cabaña se escuchan algunos paso en un piso de madera después una puerta abrirse y cerrarse al paso de unos pocos segundos a continuación alguien deja a algo o alguien en una cama y se escucha algo echo de metal unos grilletes para ser específicos y por ultimo un cierre que se esta bajando

issei-a donde estoy? *mirando a los lados* por que estoy atado a la cama *mirando sus muñecas* lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba caminado hacia el gimnasio y algo me golpeo la cabeza

la puerta se abre repentinamente y aparece tomoki y al mirar a la cama por un extraña razón en su rostro se forma una gran sonrisa perversa

tomoki-por fin te has despertado no sabes cuanto he esperado esto- *caminado hasta la cama*

issei-Q-Q-QUE VAS A HACERME? *dijo eso temiendo lo peor para una zona especifica*

tomoki-no te preocupes te juro que no are nada que no te guste

por algunos segundo todo fue un silencio absoluto hasta que se escucho algunos gritos por todo el bosque a donde nadien los escuchara

-fin de la fantasía/pesadilla de issei-

issei-(Ddraig prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadien sobre lo que imagine) ( _no prometo nada socio... y tiene que prestar mas atención a la realidad)_

tomoki-que te pasa issei estas pálidos ¿te encuentras bien?

issei-no te preocupes estoy bien

tomoki-seguro si quieres puedo darte algo para que te mejores *sonrojándose*

issei-ALÉJATE DE MI AHORA! *corriendo para proteger su flor*

tomoki-por que corres de mi *persiguiéndolo*

y así empezó una persecución de alta velocidad por todo kouh y por un intento desesperado del castaño corrió hacia la ciudad para despistarlo que lo llevaron al lugar de su cita a donde su mente empezó a mostrarle esos hermoso recuerdo que ahora no lo hacen nada mas que sufrir al recordad que sus amanas y amigo lo lastimaron cada vez mas se alejaba de la realidad para volver a ese instante para verlo y generarle dudas,inseguridad y miedo

( _SOCIO DETENTE AHORA!)_ al escuchar la voz de Ddraig el pudo volver justo a tiempo a la realidad antes de caer del ultimo piso del edificio a donde se encontraba

issei *suspiro*-eso estuvo realmente cerca (no es como si pudiera morir por esta caída) *mirando hacia abajo* mejor vuelvo a casa tengo algo de frío ( _seria lo mejor estas distraigo este día aunque no te culpo a es verdad tu amigo esta detrás tuyo tengo que reconocer algo es bueno pudo seguirte el paso sin esforzarse)_

tomoki-ISSEI NO LO HAGAS EL SUICIDO NO ES LA RESPUESTA *corriendo y tomándole de la mano* si tienes un problema te puedo ayuda no importa si es muy grande o pequeño

issei-si no te preocupes no voy a suicidarme pero suéltame la mano- algo enojado por la actitud que tiene su amigo

tomoki-lo siento, lo siento no te enojes- soltando la mano de su amigo

issei-mucho mejor ahora oye que hacías en la escuela?

tomoki-estaba buscando a alguien pero se me escapo- _al decir eso tiene una mirada de odio pero vuelve rápido a su mirada normal_ -oye con quien vas a pasar esta noche ?

issei-que quieres decir?- (no me digas que quiere pasar la noche conmigo...creo que tendré que alejarme de el)

tomoki-pero si esta noche es navidad ¿no lo sabias?-

issei-Q-Q-QUE NO PUEDE SER TENGO QUE COMPRARLE ALGO A LAS CHI...(es verdad... no están... me dejaron)... creo que estaré solo- diciendo lo ultimo con dolor

tomoki-y a tu padres ya le tiene sus regalo?

issei-mierda es verdad tengo que darle algo...PERO QUE? ( _recuerda socio que tu madre dijo que quería un collar de pareja con forma de corazón)_ (PERO A DONDE VOY A COMPRARLO SI FALTAN HORAS) ( _estamos en un puto centro comercial y me hacer esa pregunta a donde llega tu estupidez)_

tomoki-estas bien? parece que estas hablando con alguien y ese alguien te esta jodiendo de lo lindo-

issei-no es nada.. me tienes que ayudar a encontrar un collar ( _veo que tienes un amigo que tiene la mirada aguda)_

tomoki-esta bien vamos!-

y así el par de amigo fue en busca del collar por algunas HORAS para la madre de issei a donde fueron tienda a tienda sin suerte hasta que a lo lejos ven a una mujer salir de una tienda que no aparenta mas de 25 años a su lado estaban su novio con una pequeña caja de color rojo en su mano

novio-quería darte esto- abriendo la pequeña caja y su contenido era un collar dorado con forma de corazón que consistía de dos parte una pieza mas grande que otra

su novia solo grito de la emoción y lo abrazo con fuerza a donde su novio aprovecho para ponerle su parte del collar

issei-ese es el collar que quiero vamos a esa tienda- caminando hacia la tienda junto a su amigo

-TIENDA-

vendedora-que es lo que quiere la joven pareja?

issei-no somos pareja quiere ese collar- apuntando a una repisa de muestra cerca del ventanal

vendedora-estas _seguro?_ voy a hacer honesta con ustedes no es nada barato?

issei-no se preocupe el dinero no es problema- *sonrisa confiada*

vendedora miro a tomoki quien seguía perturbado por el comentario anterior-ojala tuviera un novio como el tuyo- *sonriendo con leve sonrojo*

tomoki*susurro*-no es mi novio-

la vendedora no logro escuchar lo que dijo su joven cliente y fue a buscar el collar de corazón

vendedora-quiere salir con su collar puesto- *sonriendo*

issei-QUE NO ES MI PUTA PAREJA A MI ME GUSTA LAS TETAS GRANDES!- gritando a todo pulmón al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pago el collar y salio como todo un hombre de esa tienda ( _corriendo mientra estaba rojo como tomate con una pequeñas lagrimas...todo un hombre)_

issei corrió mientras cubría su cara en un intento fallido de ocultar su vergüenza sin darse cuenta que corría como un puto loco chocando con todo: personas,animales,objetos todo lo que se venga a la cabeza eso y más

detrás de el venia un tomoki realmente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo pidiendo perdón y ayudando a parar a las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con el (ayudando a pararse, a recoger sus cosas, a bajar animales que estaban arriban de árboles, casa y uno que otro edificio)

hasta que nuestro querido castaño hizo una breve parada en un parque vació para poder tomar un pequeño descanso después de dejar un caos detrás suyo sentándose en los columpios

( _te calmaste ? o quieres seguir corriendo como un puto loco)_

issei-cállate de una puta vez no sabes que se siente que te humillen ( _que no lose? mi portador en un maniático por las tetas y lo peor de todo es quedejo el nombre del sekiryuutei en los suelo)_

pero antes que pudiera seguir con una discusión que aparenta no tener fin llega tomoki parece estar cansado y con la ropa un poco desordenada

issei-que te paso? acaso te metiste a una pelea?

tomoki-todo esto es tu puta culpa me dejaste atrás arreglando todo el caos que causaste

issei-no fue mi culpa esa vendedora tiene la culpa

tomoki suspiro pesadamente -ya no importa mejor vuelve a ti casa falta muy poco para navidad

issei-tienes razón mejor voy con mi familia...vas a pasar la navidad solo?

tomoki- nop voy a estar con alguien

al decir eso el se apresuro al irse dejando solo a issei es extraño por que se fue a una dirección completamente diferente a su casa

issei-crees que estén en casas ya sabes las chicas ( _compañero no te mentiré no lo creo es mejor no pensar y esperar a llegar)_

y así nuestro héroe fue en silencio a su hogar con la esperanza de que sus amadas estén hay el viaje fue eterno para el ya solo faltaban solo unos pasos su casa tenían la luz prendida

issei-bueno aquí vamos- cerrando los ojos y abriendo la puerta pero solo estaban sus padres al frente suyo su padre y madre están disfrazado de santa ellos solo tuvieron que ver la cara de su hijo para saber que algo no iba bien y tenían una ligera idea por el echo de no ver a las chicas en todo el día

ellos en un intento de animar a su hijo lo disfrazaron de reno a la fuerza para después tener una cena en familia issei al ver el esfuerzo de sus padre decidió olvidar por el momento su pena

hasta que llego el momento de abrir los regalo fueron todo al comedor y para la sorpresa de todo su árbol tenia mucho regalo de distintos tamaños y colores eran de la amadas de issei

sra hyoudo-en que momento dejaron todo esos regalos?

mientras los padres de issei se preguntaba de que como llegaron todos esos regalo issei estaba con una clara sonrisa que no demuestra nada mas que felicidad y no paso desapercibido por sus padres a donde decidieron en conjunto abrir solo los regalo de los presente de la sala

a donde issei le entrega su regalo a sus padres a donde ellos vieron con sorpresa lo que tenia su hijo en sus manos del collar que ellos no pudieron entroncar en todo el día para después abrazar a su hijo con cariño

era una escena tierna para mucho pero para alguien era dolorosa y era para la persona que estaba afuera en camino a su hogar es una joven de pelo color azabache quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos al recordar que sus padres no están junto a el

tomoki solo suspiro y sintió como la soledad crecía dentro de el poco a poco decidió irse para no lastimarse mas al llegar a su nueva casa que esta muy apagada y silenciosa en comparación de las demás el solo pudo recordad su frase: la paz y la tranquilidad es la mejor el solo se rió en lo bajo para decir -no me importa la paz ni la tranquilidad si puedo estar junto a ustedes-

tomoki-mejor voy a dormir- viendo su casa oscura y sin vida subió perezosamente la escalera para ver que en su cuarto tenia la luz prendida al abrirla pudo ver una habitación llena de decoración junto a un regalo pero la habitación esta vacía no hay rastro de nada el fue a su futon para descansar al acostarse una extraña luz aparece en su habitación en el respuesta solo sonrió a continuación dejar espacio y abrir su futon -bienvenida a casa

¿?-si llegue tomoki


End file.
